Las rosas también sangran
by Nova Nameless
Summary: Una organización esta robando la energía de los templos Gaia por alguna razón, Amy y Sonic los descubren y deciden detenerlos. Ahora ambos erizos tendrán que descubrir su plan y evitarlo, claro que habrán un par de problemas mágicos en el camino que involucran a la eriza y su pasado, porque nada NUNCA es sencillo para ellos.
1. Capítulo 1: De Apotos a Mazuri.

IMPORTANTE: Hay dos historias que hice de ellos dos antes de publicar esta, que esta enlazada con las anteriores, asi que si no las leyeron se los recomiendo (No me gusta hacer Spam pero ni modo xd) porque sino posiblemente no entiendan un par de cosas. Las historias son: "La apuesta" y "Dexter"

en fin, ahora si xd

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece, de lo contrario Sonic y Amy harían una hermosa pareja, Cream saldría mas seguido en los juegos y hubiera exigido que la pelicula de Sonic se hiciera con pura animacion 3D. En fin, disfruten xd

-*-*-*-*-

La vida de Sonic había cambiado radicalmente en los ultimos meses. Aquello se debió en gran parte a Amy Rose, una amiga de su infancia que con perseverancia y paciencia había logrado entrar a su corazón lentamente, y cabeza también, que dicho sea de paso era una de las razones por las que ahora de encontraban allí, recién habían llegado a Apotos, iban caminando por las veredas abarrotadas de gente.

La joven se encontraba sorprendida por las hermosas arquitecturas blancas de la ciudad que resaltaba con el césped tan verde que tenian sus plazas. Solo había podido verlo por imagenes o televisión, sin embargo Sonic le había ofrecido que viajará con ella.

Si bien se sentía algo nerviosa, puesto que sería la primera vez que viajarían solos y que por ende estarían juntos tanto tiempo, se sentía completamente feliz e interiormente se alegraba que Sonic comenzara a aceptar su relación como algo mas formal.

Sonic la observo de reojo, la joven tenía los ojos brillantes y observaba todo con admiración. El erizo no podía estar mas feliz. Luego de la semana que habían vivido Amy había estado bastante nerviosa. Aquel loco llamado Axel les había hecho pegar un susto de muerte, y Amy no se había quedado muy tranquila aunque fingiera que todo estaba bien. Si bien luchar con Eggman ya era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, sabían que él jamás haría algo tan loco como querer abusar y matar a alguien porque si. Era un científico peligroso, eso era seguro, pero sus riñas a muerte eran solo con Sonic, y no lastimaba a sus amigos si ellos no se metían, bueno a veces, pero las ocasiones eran contadas. Sin embargo los civiles eran incluso mas peligroso y estaban fuera de la jurisdicción de Sonic, quién estaba a cargo de enfrentarse a Eggman o problemas mayores con su equipo, ya de los problemas civiles y sociales se encargaría la policía.

Sonic tomo la mano de Amy y esta de sonrojó bastante, sin embargo no saco su vista de los edificios. La personas que pasaban los veían impresionados, sorprendidos o como si en algún momento se lo hubieran esperado. Corría el rumor por todo el mundo de que ambos erizos estaban saliendo debido a que un fotógrafo los capto sin querer en la foto de bodas de alguien más, Sonic y Amy estaban riendo mientras bebían en la cafetería, y los medios comenzaron a especular que eran pareja, sin embargo, ni el mayor, ni la menor admitieron nada.

Esta era la primera vez que Sonic hacía algo como eso en publico, Amy jamas había querido hacerlo porque no quería incomodar al erizo, supuso que él lo haría cuando estuviera listo, sin embargo no esparaba que sucediera tan rápido. Bien, medio año no era tan poco tiempo, pero sabiendo como era Sonic con esas cosas al menos esperaba que tardara un año.

Amy apretó un poco la mano de Sonic y se detuvo cuando el erizo lo hizo. Frente a un hotel.

—¿Que? —Pregunto confundida.

—¿Creiste que dormiriamos en la calle? —Preguntó Sonic divertido mientras entraban.

—No, pero creí que solo vendríamos un día.

—Estaremos dos días enteros aquí —Le dijo Sonic sonriendo — Se que no es tanto, pero tomando en cuenta mi velocidad nos alcanzara para recorrer toda la ciudad.

—No, esta perfecto. —Dijo ella sonriendole y se sento en sillon de la sala mientras Sonic iba al mostrador.

—Bienvenido. ¡Vaya, Sonic The Hedgehog! Que sorpresa. —Dijo la recepcionista sonriendo —No eres de venir a hoteles.

—Si bueno, tengo compañia esta vez —Dijo riendo levemente mientras miraba a Amy. La recepcionista los miró a ambos y sonrío — Amy, ella es Annais, la salve de un ataque de Eggman hace un mes. ¿Recuerdas que te conte de ella?

—¡Ah sí! El día que te lastimaste la pierna y ella te dejo dormir en su casa. Es un placer conocerte —Dijo la eriza sonriendo y acercandose al mostrador. —Gracias por cuidar a Sonic.

—Fue lo menos que podia hacer, en fin, ¿una habitación?

—Si, por favor.

—... ¿Matrimonial o dos camas? —Pregunto ella mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora.

—Eh... —Tanto Sonic como Amy se sonrojaron —Dos camas estara bien —Dijo Amy intentando tranquilizarse, sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dar ese paso.

Cuando los llevaron a la habitación los erizos sonrieron, Amy salto hacía la cama de la derecha y escondió su cabeza en la almohada.

—Esto es muy comodo —Se escucho que la eriza murmuraba, Sonic no pudo evitar sonreir.

—Si necesitan algo pueden llamar al servicio.

—Entendido. —Dijo Sonic para luego observar como la recepcionista cerraba la puerta.

Sonic volteó a observar la habitación, era bastante grande, tenía dos camas y dos sofas con una mesita de cafe, además había un baño del lado derecho y un armario del lado izquierdo. Sonic tomo la mochila de Amy con cuidado y la guardo dentro del armario.

—Bueno, ¿Que quieres hacer primero? —Preguntó Sonic observándola.

—¡Visitemos el muelle! —Dijo la joven sonriendo. Sonic solo hizo una mueca nerviosa.

—¿Segura? Conozco una linda colina...

—Sonic, dicen que en el muelle hay peces voladores, ¡Tenemos que ir! —Dijo ella feliz, Sonic solo suspiró.

—Bien. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos, al final nada podia hacer contra la voluntad de la eriza.

La pareja ya se encontraba en el muelle, Amy esta embelesada con los miles de peces que daban grandes saltos desde el agua para luego volver a caer en ella, eran de muchos colores y sus aletas casi transparentes.

Sonic sólo la observaba desde un punto seguro, como para socorrerla si se cayera pero sin acercarse demasiado al borde, debía admitir que jamas habría pisado el muelle de no ser por Amy, y las vistas eran impresionantes, además del paisaje, claro. La eriza parecía una niña de cinco años viendo a un mago por primera vez, los ojos le brillaban y su sonrisa era enorme, y aunque a Sonic no le apetecía para nada acercarse al agua, debía admitir que lo haría cientos de veces si con eso le sacaba aquellas sonrisas a Amy. No tenía idea de cuando se había vuelto tan cursi o tan enamorado, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento había aceptado que realmente estaba enamorado de Amy, solo sabía que un día se había levantado con ganas de verla y un regalo había sido la excusa perfecta. Aquella eriza lo estaba cambiando, no sabía si para mejor o para peor, solo sabía que le encantaba.

—¡Mira Sonic! —Dijo Amy señalando a un pez azul —Se parece a ti.

Sonic lo observo mejor, si era azul e iba mas rápido que los demas, pero el pez era bizco.

—¡Eso no se parece a mi!

—¡Pero si es igualito!

—¿Que dices? ¡Afirmalo otra vez y cortamos! —Dijo Sonic en broma, de repente vio como un par de pescadores bajaban de su barco con un rostro cansado.

—Ni un solo cangrejo.

—Ultimamente las cosas están muy mal, siento que este planeta ya no da mucho abasto.

—¿Has oído las noticias? Ya hay tres especies mas en peligro de extinción.

La conversación seguía, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos como para que Sonic los escuchara, de repente observo el horizonte, nadie era ciego en ese mundo, todos sabían que la llegada de los humanos había sido un drastico cambio para el planeta, quien ahora no solo mantenía a los zoomorfos sino también a la raza humana. Cuando ellos llegaron se había hecho un acuerdo de que los humanos podrían quedarse en su planeta hasta que encontraran otro lo "suficientemente cerca" y habitable, para que sus naves pudieran llegar hasta allí.

Toda la llegada de los humanos había sido precipitada, llegaban de a montones por portales diciendo que su planeta estaba al borde de la extinción por culpa de un meteorito, y que a pesar de que los portales que se abrieron al rededor del planeta eran muchísimos solo el veinte por ciento de la totalidad de ellos había logrado cruzarlos, muchas familias habían quedado en la tierra esperando la extinción.

Hacía ya varios años de eso, no eran muchos humanos y el cambio no fue tan drástico, pero ahora comenzaba a notarse bastante la sobre población que había crecido debido a la nueva raza.

Sin embargo nadie quería culparlos realmente, había un acuerdo de paz entre ambas especies que prohibía el daño entre éstas.

Sonic se acercó un poco mas a Amy, ésta volteó y le sonrió.

—¿Podemos ir a las montañas de las que me hablaste hoy?

—Al fin dices algo coherente. —Le dijo en broma sonriendo mientras se agachaba frente a ella — Sube.

Amy le hizo caso y ambos fueron rumbo a las colinas.

-*-*-*-*-

—Bien, debo admitir que me gusta un poco, solo un poco mas que el muelle. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. —Tarde, Sonic ya tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

—Te dije que te encantaría.

—No lo hiciste —Dijo Amy riendo.

El sitio era verde y precioso, desde alli se podia ver casi toda la ciudad y su esplendor blanco. Casi le recordaba a su hogar, supuso que era por eso que Apotos le gustaba tanto.

Amy y Sonic se sentaron en el suelo, la rosada apreciaba las vistas mientras que el erizo se recostaba en el cesped. La tranquilidad se notaba y relajaba a ambos.

—Gracias —Dijo Amy de repente. Sonic la observó curioso desde su lugar.

—¿Por que?

—Por traerme aquí. —Dijo ella con calma mientras se recostaba a su lado. —¿Sabes? Cuando te ibas de aventuras por ahí yo me recostaba en el jardín y miraba el cielo, siempre lograba recordarte.

Sonic sonrió ante el comentario y giró la cabeza para observarla.

—Tu la tienes facil, cada vez que quiero recordarte debo ir a una floreria. —Dijo Sonic riendo.

Amy se sonrojó de sobremanera y lo miro atentamente.

—N-no sabía que hacías eso —Dijo ella

—Si, pero no le digas a nadie, debo mantener mi faceta de chico duro y relajado. —Comentó riendo para luego colocarse sobre Amy encerrándola. La joven no podía estar mas roja.

—¿Q-Que haces? —Preguntó sorprendida —¿Y que hiciste con mi Sonic?

—Evolucionó —Dijo simplemente.

—¿C-como un Pokemon?

—Casi. —Dijo, para luego acercarse y besar los labios de la eriza, esta correspondió lentamente.

La joven ya lo había decidido, necesitaba mas de un año para hacerse a la idea de era la novia de Sonic y que nada de esto era un sueño loco del cual despertaría. A veces tenía miedo de que así fuera.

Se separaron unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos, la joven sonrió completamente feliz y Sonic no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo cuando Amy saco la vista de Sonic para centrarla en el cielo noto a dos objetos cayendo.

—Sonic, muevete. —Dijo seria intentando empujarlo.

—¿Que?

—¡Que te muevas! —Le gritó.

Sonic solo sintió como Amy lo empujó hacia el costado quedando ella sobre él y el ruido de dos objetos chocando contra el suelo retumbo en sus oídos.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Amy.

—Si, ¿Y tú?

Amy asintió y amb giraron la cabeza para ver que diablos había caído, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron a Orbot y a Kiubot. La eriza no tuvo tiempo de salir de encima de Sonic cuando Orbot saco un Arma. Sintió que el erizo se levantaba de repente y la abrazaba para protegerla y ponerse frente a ella.

Orbot disparó.

Cuando la joven abrió sus ojos se centró desesperadamente en Sonic.

—¡Por Caos! ¿Estas bien? ¡No hagas esas locuras! —Dijo revisando el cuerpo de su novio, no parecía tener ni un rasguño.

—Estoy bien Amy relajate. —Dijo para calmarla, ambos se separaron y observaron al rededor, el lugar donde estaban ya no era Apotos.

—¿Donde estamos?

—Creo que es Mazuri. —Dijo Sonic registrando el lugar, esos enormes arboles y el suelo no eran de otro sitio.

—¿Mazuri? ¿Como demonios llegamos a Mazuri?

—Debió haber sido el arma de orbot. —Dijo levantandose lentamente, Amy lo siguió y caminaron un par metros hastas escuchar unos ruidos, Sonic le hizo señas a Amy para que lo siguiera, ambos se escondieron en unos arbustos, y cuando asomaron la cabeza vieron a varias personas vestidas de negro con armas en sus manos, los ciudadanos de la aldea estaban amarrados y siendo custodiados constantemente y el templo gaia estaba abierto y parecían estar sacando algo de él.

—Esto es horrible —Susurro Amy cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Si que lo es, pero ¿Por que Orbot nos traería aquí?

Notaron como una figura se imponía ante las demas, era un león bastante grande, su melena era rubia y llevaba una mascara blanca.

—Él... —Dijo Amy, y eso basto para que Sonic pusiera su atención en ella. —Lo vi en la guarida de Eggman cuando fui a detenerlo, le había preguntado por los planos de un arma.

—Entonces ¿Trabaja con Eggman?

—No lo se.

Ambos observaron el lugar. Sonic sintió que no podia quedarse alli mucho mas tiempo, debia moverse y rapido.

—Señor, toda la energía ya fue drenada.

—Entendido, pueden llevársela. —Dijo el león, los camiones cargados salieron del lugar y el rubio fijó su vista en la gente de la aldea. —Matenlos.

Los de negro prepararon sus armas, sin embargo Sonic corrió hasta ellos y se las quitó sin querer pudieran notarlo para pararse frente a ellos con una sonrisa arrogante.

—No se tú, pero igual y yo me lo pienso dos veces antes de matar a una aldea entera.

—Sonic the Hedgehog, que grata sorpresa. —Dijo el león colocando sus manos en la espalda.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Que le has hecho al templo y a los aldeanos?

—No te importa quién sea, el templo ahora mismo da igual y a los aldeanos, nada por ahora. —Dijo sonriendo levemente, Sonic fruncio el seño y luego de knoquear rapidamente a los hombres que encerraban a los aldeanos se lanzó a atacar al león.

Éste sin embargo saco una carta y de esta salió una espada la cual utilizo para defenderse.

Tanto Amy como Sonic se sorprendieron por eso, la joven salió de su escondite y fue hacia los aldeanos para padirles que corrieran lejos. Ellos le hicieron caso y la eriza volteó hacia donde ocurría la pelea, Sonic intentaba golpearle pero cada vez que lo hacía el formaba una especie de escudo para protegerse, y con el mango de su espada golpeó el estomago de Sonic haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

—Esperaba mas de ti. —Dijo el león simplemente, preparando su espada para darle el golpe final. sin embargo Amy corrió hacia él y saco su martillo para golpearlo con fuerza y hacer que se corriera unos metros. El león la miro con una sonrisa retorcida. —Amy Rose, ¿Verdad? Eres mas bonita en persona.

—Callate, ¿Que le hiciste a este lugar?

El león de repente saco unas cartas del tarot y éstas giraron al rededor de él para luego hacer aparecer una escopeta. Este comenzo a disparar y Amy no tuvo otra opción mas que sacar su carta y activar el escudo.

Sonic quién estaba a punto de socorrer a la rosada se paró en seco al ver lo que ella podía hacer, parecía ser los mismos poderes que el león.

—Tenía la sensación de que eras una usuaria del Tarot, es bueno saber que no me equivocaba. —Dijo el león sonriendo.

—¿Por eso le preguntaste a Eggman sobre mi?

—Que observadora, si, y también le di esos sellos para que pudiera capturarte mas facil.

Amy sacó el escudo y abrió el Space Hummer para comenzar a sacar martillos de ellos que eran disparados hacía el león. Éste extendió unas alas y comenzó a esquivarlos. La rosada cerro el portal del Space y otra carta apareció para luego desaparecer y formar un arco, Amy comenzó a dispararle flechas, un sello aparecio en sus manos y la joven solo tuvo que tensar el arco para que las flechas aparecieran y fueran lanzadas como si fuera una metralleta. El hechicero la miro algo sorprendido y sacó sus alas cayendo repentinamente al suelo para activar su escudo.

—¡Sonic busca a los aldeanos! —Le gritó Amy al azulado quién aun intentaba salir de su sorpresa.

—¡¿Y que hay de ti?!

—Estaré bien, ayudalos. —Dijo ella volteando para observarlo unos segundos a los ojos, Sonic estaba en pleno debate mental, sin embargo decidió confiar en Amy y salió corriendo a buscar a las personas.

El hechicero aprovechando su descuido saco el escudo para convocar una cadena la cual se enredo en los píes de la eriza y esta cayó al suelo, y saco su arco para inmediatamente formar un escudo.

-*-*-*-*-

Sonic corría intentando abarcar el mayor terreno posible y encontrar a los aldeanos, no estaba muy seguro de donde estaban pero sabía que posiblemente hubieran mas hombres de negro por ahí, y posiblemente estuvieran en peligro.

Cuando vio un grupo de personas con las manos alzadas fruncio el ceño y rapidamente golpeo al grupo de personas que los amenazaban, algunos empezaron al dispararle, él los esquivó con rapidez y tomo a varias personas para alejarlas de los disparos, una vez estuvieron a salvo él acabó con los que faltaban y observó al rededor para asegurarse de que no quedará nadie mas, luego tomo a los hombres y los amarro con unas lianas a un arbol.

—¿Estan todos bien? —Pregunto. Las personas le dijeron que si y se acordaron a agradecerle, pero Sonic tenia la cabeza en otro lugar. Mas en especifico en Amy quien aun seguia con aquel leon.

Si sabía que la chica tenía un leve control de la magia, eso había puesto en su informe para la G.U.N, pero jamas había esperado que fuera un control tan grande, después de todo Amy jamas había usado otra cosa a parte de su martillo. Esa chica debía explicarle un par de cosas.

Luego de poner a toda la gente a salvo, Sonic corrió directo hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Amy, pero para su sorpresa y su casi infarto, Amy no estaba allí.

-*-*-*-

La rosada había salido volando para perseguir al hechicero, quién en un descuido de la eriza había aprobechado para alzar vuelo y escapar. La joven lo seguía intentando mantener su velocidad, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no usaba sus cartas de aquella forma. De la nada la joven comenzo a rodear edificios y esquivar aves, parecía que ya estaba atardeciendo debido a la escasa luz.

—¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Como me conoces y por que?! —Gritó Amy ya harta de la persecución.

De repente el león paro en seco.

—Son cosas que deberías saber ya.

Amy freno en seco también, ¿A que diablos se refreria?, el león al ver su expresión sonrió.

—Ya veo, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, la proxima vez no saldrás tan entera.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Las rosas también sangran. —Dijo sonriendo. Sus alas desaparecieron y el comenzó a caer, Amy intentó alcanzarlo pero un portal que apareció en el suelo se lo trago y se cerro instantáneamente, la rosada logro frenar a tiempo con la respiración agitada.

—Maldición. —Murmuró. De repente cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba, en pleno centro de la ciudad, varías personas la miraban y comenzaban a poner sus cámaras, por suerte le ponían mas atención a sus alas, que parecían de angeles, que a su cara, por lo que rápidamente salió volando de vuelta hasta caer en un callejón, sus alas desaparecieron y sus cartas volvieron al bolsillo de su vestido, la joven respiraba agitada y tomaba aire intentando calmarse.

De repente Amy recordó a Sonic y que había desaparecido de allí para perseguir al león. La joven observó el sitio e intentó ubicarse en el GPS del comunicador, se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba en Empire City. Decidió llamar a Sonic, quien no tardo en contestar e ir corriendo directo a donde Amy estaba.

Continuara...

-*-*-*-*-

¡Buenas! Aquí yo otra vez. Esta es la historia que les prometí xD

Ya tengo los resúmenes de todos los capítulos y puedo decir casi segura que serán 24 así que esto sera un largo camino...

Esperó que les haya gustado y puedan seguir la historia, debo decir que posiblemente no publique tan seguido como antes porque empecé la universidad :'D #RioParaNoLlorar y me consume toda la tarde -literal- así que lamento si me tardo en subir los caps, de hecho no me van a creer pero estuve como un mes ideando esta historia y haciendo el primer capítulo.

En fin, esperó que les sea de su agrado, se vienen cosas muy locas ahre, así que estén preparados mentalmente. 3

Sin nada mas que decir. ¡Bye Bye!


	2. La calma antes de la tormenta

Cuando Sonic llego al callejon donde Amy se encontraba lo primero hizo antes de abrazarla fue observarla de arriba a abajo, no parecía tener heridas graves solo se notaba agitada y cansada, la sinceridad directa del erizo salio a la luz.

—¿Que rayos fue todo eso?

Amy quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reponerse miro al erizo con algo de miedo.

—Por favor no le digas a G.U.N —Le suplicó ella aun intentando recuperar el aire.

—No entiendo, ¿por que no? ¿Por que lo escondes? —Habló el azulado. Amy observo al rededor antes de fijar sus ojos en él.

—¿Podemos ir a un lugar... Menos publico?

Un par de minutos después tanto Amy como Sonic se encontraban en un hotel cerca del callejón en donde Amy había caído. El erizo entro a la habitación y observo a su novia.

La eriza estaba silenciosa y meditabunda, en su cabeza la posibilidad de que esto sucediera era nula, jamas se había planteado contarle ni a Sonic ni a nadie sobre esto, era algo que planeaba llevarse a la tumba.

El erizo trago saliva y se acerco a la rosada para luego tocarle el hombro levemente, parecía bastante atontada así que debía ser discreto y paciente.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—Si. Es solo que...

—Entiendo que para ti sea dificil contármelo, pero es algo que simplemente no puedo ignorar, quiero que me cuentes que fue eso Amy. —Le dijo tomando su mano —Levantate un segundo.

La eriza algo dubitativa le hizo caso, Sonic se sentó en el sillón y luego sentó a Amy sobre sus piernas permitiendo que se recostada contra su pecho, la eriza estaba roja en exceso pero se sentía bien, segura y a gusto, en tonces entendió lo que Sonic hacía, ese chico la conocía tanto que le daba miedo.

—¿Que quieres saber? Es que no se por donde empezar.

—Puedes empezar desde el principio, ¿Quien eres Amy? —Le preguntó el erizo con voz calmada y dispuesto a escuchar su historia.

—Mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Amy Rose, no Amy Rose the Hedgehog.

—Entonces ¿Rose es tu apellido?

—Si. Yo poseo una magia algo particular, soy una tarotista, se basa en el poder de las cartas del tarot, tengo cinco. —Dijo Amy sacándolas de su bolsillo para mostrárselas. — Cada carta es un poder diferente, y solo puedo usar una a la vez. Primero esta "Escudo" esta me permite formar una barrera para protegerme hasta que se rompa, es la que use cuando me viste. Luego esta "Vuelo" Esta me permite volar por tiempo ilimitado, saca dos grandes alas con plumas, luego esta "Arquera" con esta puedo usar un arco y flechas, mas que nada es para ataques a distancia. "Sigilo" es la siguiente carta, con ella puedo volverme invisible. "Space" es la ultima carta, ¿Recuerdas el espacio en donde te meti cuando la base de Eggman exploto? —El chico asintió. —Es gracias a esta carta, es tan poderosa que solo mi familia, los Rose, pueden usarla, te permite tener un mini espacio en donde puedes guardar cualquier cosa y multiplicarla todas las veces que quieras, es mi carta mas importante.

—Entonces todos esos martillos que habían allí...

—Yo lo multiplique, hay varias formar de sellar mi magia, pero siempre puedo abrir mi Space, por lo que multiplique mi martillo allí y así poder usarlo para defenderme incluso si no puedo usar mis cartas.

—¿Por que jamas nos hablaste de esto? —Preguntó el erizo algo dolido porque Amy no hubiera confiado en él.

—No es sencillo, se supone que esta magia es ilegal. —Dijo revolviendose entre los brazos de Sonic.

—¿Ilegal? ¿En que sentido?

—Veras, los tarotistas podemos predecir el futuro hubo una época en la que un famoso tarotista fue a predecir el futuro de un rey por que él se lo pidió, entonces le dijo que su futura hija sería la causa de la devastación del planeta, que dentro de ella se encontraba una temible bestia que si despertaba, causaría el fin de todo. El rey se enfureció, pensó que le estaba mintiendo y le pidió que le dijera el futuro real, el tarotista le dijo que no era una mentira, entonces el rey le pidió que le dijera como solucionarlo, el mago se negó, alegando que él no podía interferir de esa manera en las lineas temporales y que jamas se lo diría, que dejaría que todo siguiera su curso. El rey enfureció y mando a que ejecutaran al mago por traición, su familia tuvo que huir lejos y la magia del tarot fue tomada como una magia negra y demasiado peligrosa.

Sonic abrazó un poco mas fuerte a Amy, las lágrimas de la eriza se hicieron presentes y Sonic solo pudo besarla en la frente para reconfortar la.

—Era mi padre. —Sonic tembló levemente de la sorpresa y la miro a los ojos — Lo mato Sonic, esta muerto. —La eriza lo abrazó con fuerza y tomó aire —Tenia ocho años cuando capturaron a papa, nos habíamos dedicado a ser fugitivos por un tiempo, mis padres cambiaron mi nombre y apellido para ocultarme aprovechando que el rey no se había enterado de que tenía una hija, cuando encontraron a mis padres mi madre me pidió que corriera, me escondiera y buscara a una persona que me protegiera pero por. Claro en ese momento era solo una niña, así que lo único que pensé fue buscar a mi amor verdadero mediante el Tarot, así te encontré a ti. De hecho en un primer momento casi que me forcé a que me gustaras, no habías sido muy amable conmigo pero el tarot jamas se equivocaba, solo debía aprender a quererte.

Sonic quién solo se había mantenido abrazando a la joven y observando la pared por fin bajó la mirada y se cruzo con la de ella, la eriza lo miraba con los ojos acuosos y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Entonces nuestro encuentro fue porque le pediste al tarot encontrar a tu principe azul? —Pregunto algo escéptico.

—¿No me creés?

—Es algo complicado, sabes que la magia no es algo comun aquí, y mucho menos la tuya.

—Ese es el problema —Dijo la rosada, Sonic la miro sin entender —Tanto los reinos como la G.U.N consideran que la magia del tarot es demasiado peligrosa, han habido casos de tarotistas que conocía que de un dia para el otro desaparecieron.

—¿Como estás tan segura de que fue la G.U.N? —Preguntó Sonic mientras la miraba.

—¿Que otra organización en este planeta puede llevarse personas con la excusa de que son "peligrosas"? Le tengo miedo a la G.U.N, pero realmente desconfió de cualquier oficial.

—¿Por eso casi nunca vienes a los cuarteles con nosotros? —Preguntó, aunque sonó mas a una afirmación.

—Si. La G.U.N ya sospechaba de mi desde que tuve que informar sobre lo que paso en la guarida de Eggman, supongo que ser una figura publica me esta salvando el trasero por ahora. —Dijo mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro. —Sin embargo si se enteran que está éste leon causando problemas ya no tendran dudas de que somos peligrosos, ni excusas para limitarse.

Sonic beso ligeramente la frente de la joven y le acarició lentamente el brazo.

—No dejare que nada te pase, nos encargáremos de que la G.U.N no te toque ni una púa.

—Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Dijo ella observándolo.

—Por suerte tenemos experiencia en el hacer —Le sonrió Sonic de manera traviesa, Amy rió levemente.

—Pues mas nos vale hacerlo bien. Tendremos que hablar con Tails sobre esto, sobre todo esto y sobre mi. —Amy dios un gran suspiro, Sonic solo la observo.

—Lo resolveremos. Por ahora debemos encargarnos de tu mochila con tu ropa, quedo en el hotel. Los llame hace unos minutos, dijeron que no podían enviarlo hasta aquí, el tramo es demasiado largo pero lo pueden mandar a Green Hills con Tails.

—Me parece bien, pero necesito bañarme y conseguir ropa nueva, ambos lo necesitamos. —Dijo Amy recuperando un poco su sonrisa.

—Lo se, vamos a ver si encontramos alguna tienda abierta.

—Puedo ir sola, tu si quieres quedate a bañarte.

—Ni de broma sales sola de aquí con ese loco suelto, además no me cuesta nada acompañarte.

—Bien, sera rápido lo prometo. —Dijo ella para al fin bajarse de las piernas de Sonic y estirarse un poco, el erizo se paró e hizo lo mismo.

La pareja se miro unos segundos y salieron del hotel con algo de discreción. Caminaron durante un tiempo por el centro, solo cuando salió del hotel había notado el frio que hacía, casi podía comenzar a nevar, las personas tenían camperas gruesas y bufandas para protegerse del frio. Cuando hallaron al fin una tienda abierta los erizos entraron y Amy comenzó a tomar la ropade su talle, luego fue al probrador a cambiarse. Sonic la esperó del lado de afuera y una empleada se le acercó.

—Buenas noches, ¿Necesita algo?

—No, estoy esperando a mi novia. —Comento el erizo con una sonrisa, se sentía raro al decir esa palabra, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de alegria.

—Entendido, cualquier cosa aviseme. —Le dijo la chica al momento en que se marchaba.

Sonic la observo alejarse y la cortina del probador se corrió dejando ver a Amy, con una ropa que para nada era su habitual, la zona en la que estaban en ese momento se encontraba casi rozando el invierno por lo que la ropa que tenían era mayoritariamente gruesa y abrigada. La chica llevaba unas botas negras casi hasta la rodilla, una calza que pasaba del gris al negro y tenía varias rayas negras delgadas que iban por todo la calza, llevaba un pantalón corto negro, una polera blanca, y encima llevaba un poncho negro que tenía bolsillos donde podía guardar las cartas.

*Solo cuando salió del hotel había notado el frio que hacía, casi podía comenzar a nevar, las personas tenían camperas gruesas y bufandas para protegerse del frio.

—¿Tanto frio hace? —Preguntó el azulado divertido.

—Sabes que no tolero bien las bajas temperaturas, por algo las rosas no crecen en invierno. —Le dijo Amy en broma mientras toma su ropa e iba al mostrador a pagar.

Sonic sólo la observo con una sonrisa, Amy se veía adorable envuelta en aquel abrigo y las prendas negras solo hacían que sus púas rosas resaltaran mas, los ojos jades de ella chocaron con los suyos, la joven le regalo una sonrisa y se giro de vuelta para hablar con la vendedora. El erizo no pudo evitar pensar que Amy era la eriza mas bonita que había visto, era fuerte, independiente, alegre, bondadosa y buena haciendo chillidogs, ¿Que diablos había hecho él tan bien en su vida pasada para que Amy se cruzase en su vida? No lo sabia, solo estaba seguro que ya había caido absolutamente rendido. Se habia prometido tomarse la relación con calma, intentar que todo fuera lo mas natural posible, la chica había aceptado aquello y ahora estaba seguro de que ya no tenía vuelta atras, aun si quisiera cortar con ella ahora mismo sabía que no se cruzaría con otra eriza mejor en su vida. En ese momento recibió una llamada de Tails.

—Hola Sonic, ¿Que tal va todo? —Preguntó el zorro con una sonrisa.

—Pues... Veras. —El erizo le relato a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, cuando acabo de contar la historia Amy se había puesto a su lado lado mientras los observaba conversar.

—Asi que alguien esta absorbiendo la energuia de los templos, eso no puede ser nada bueno. —Comento Tails pensativo— Lo mejor sera que revisen la estabilidad de los demas templos y asegurarse de que no este pasando lo mismo con los demas.

—Si, eso sería lo mejor.

—El templo mas cercano que tienen es el de Holoska estaría bien que comiencen por ahí.

—De acuerdo Tails, te llamaremos en cuanto tengamos mas noticias.

—Entendido, suerte chicos. —Les dijo el zorro sonriendo para luego cortar la comunicación.

—Bien, ya tenemos misión.

—Eso parece, aun asi vamos al hotel primero tenemos que bañarnos y descansar un poco.

—Me parece bien, ¿Nos vamos? —Le pregunto Amy. Sonic solo asintio y ambos salieron afuera de la tienda.

La temperatura había bajado bastante mas. el erizo miro a los costados antes de comenzar a caminar hasta que sintió como Amy colocaba algo en su cuello, al bajar la vista se encontró con una bufanda roja. El erizo la miró, la joven solo le dedicó una sonrisa y con algo de timidez tomó la mano de Sonic, el azulado solo sonrió ante ese acto y presionó su mano con un poco mas de fuerza. Definitivamente no encontraría otra Amy Rose ni aunque se dedicara toda su vida a buscarla.

Continuara...

-*-*-*-

_Hola! yo otra vez, se acuerdan de mi? hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿Como van sus vidas?_

_La mia va agetreada y deveras lamento haberme tardado y que encima el capitulo sea tan corto, pero sentia que si no lo terminaba aqui no iba a terminarlo jamas, prometo explicar mas detalladamente todo en el cap siguiente xd_

_en fin, gracias a los comentarios en el primer cap, sobre todo al primero, no recuerdo tu nombre pero me criticaste sobre las comas y gracias a Dios al fin alguien que me dice especificamente donde la cago, en fin gracias 3 intentare mejorar es eso._

_En fin, nos vemos luego!_


	3. De mafias y separaciones

De mafias y separaciones.

La cafetería del hotel se encontraba bastante llena, tanto Sonic como Amy habían escogido una mesa apartada de las demas, al lado del gran ventanal que les permitía observar las calles que apenas si tenía personas pasando.

Ambos erizos se habían pedido un cafe, Amy pidió una porción de pastel de fresa y Sonic pidió un sándwich tostado de Jamón y queso. La rosada observa a su novio beber con una tranquilidad bastante bien fingida, propia de él a decir verdad, el erizo la miraba de reojo como queriendo decirle algo sin atreverse a hacerlo. Amy ya no lo soporto, comió un poco del pastel y habló.

—Pregunta. —El erizo iba a refutar —Se que quieres hacerlo.

Sonic suspiro y la observó a los ojos.

—¿De donde viene tu magia? Es decir los tarotistas, porque si su magia estuviera conectada a la del Chaos habrían referencias mas antiguas sobre ustedes, además Knuckles seguro sabría de esto y debo asumir que él no tiene idea. —Comento perspicaz.

—Si, él no lo sabe. La verdad es que yo no soy de aquí. —Al ver la cara de confusión de Sonic, ella decidió ser mas especifica. —Tanto yo como los demas tarotistas no pertenecemos a este planeta, bueno si a este planeta pero no al de esta dimension.

—¿Perdona? —Preguntó aun mas confundido que antes.

—Provengo de una dimensión distinta, en donde la magia es parte de la vida cotidiana. Nuestro planeta en geográfia y ubicación espacial es el suyo, solo que en el nuestro estamos bastante mas avanzados, la magia es algo natural y hay sucesos aquí que en nuestro universo no ocurrieron, uno de ellos es la llegada de los humanos, socialmente hablando nuestro planeta es una utopía.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó algo escéptico.

—Se que es difícil de creer pero es lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte por ahora. —Continuó Amy.

—Si es tan perfecta su vida allí, ¿Que hacen aquí y como llegaron?

—Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que mis abuelos hubieran nacido, un asombroso y talentoso tarotista llamado Merlin consiguió abrir el primer portal dimensional, en parte gracias a que somos una sociedad pacifica y no tenemos grandes problemas siempre nos hemos centrado en el conocimiento y aprendizaje. Cuando este tarotista logro dominar del todo los portales se lo enseño a la familia real, los científicos, los magos, casi todos en el planeta pasaron a ser concientes que se podia viajar entre dimensiones.

Luego de un tiempo la familia real legalizó los viajes en el tiempo con fines unicamente cientificos, estudiar los distintos mundos, sus sociedades, costumbres, culturas y todo lo relacionado con aquel universo, aquellas familias que fueron elegidas para viajar entre dimensiones son llamados "turistas".

—¿Tu familia es uno de esos?

—Si, así es, los Rose junto con otras cinco familias somos los encargados de aprender sobre este planeta.

—¿Y que hay de sus poderes? ¿Por que no pueden mostrarse ante las personas?

—No es que no podamos, es que nuestros poderes son demasiado tentadores. Veras, cuando los primeros turistas comenzaron a instalarse no tenían prohibido el utilizar sus poderes, de hecho podían vivir en los mundos sin mucha sutileza y usar la magia libremente, pero los problemas se agravaron cuando en un planeta llamado "Tierra" descubrieron que nuestra adivinación del futuro era completamente certera, por lo que aprovecharo nuestros poderes para hacer que su especie avanzara tecnologicamente mucho mas rápido que si todo ubiera sucedido de forma natural.

Un dia, de la nada el tarotista tuvo una visión: Un gran meteoro impactaría sobre la tierra matando a toda su población. Él advirtió a los gobiernos sobre eso, y aunque aun faltaba demasiado para que siquiera pudieran descubrir el meteoro estos se pusieron en marcha para buscar como evitarlo, se rodean la cabeza intentando buscar una forma de evitar el impacto pero no la encontraban, entonces el tarotista lea hablo sobre los viajes dimensionale, y que había una forma de lograrlo con su tecnología. él comenzó a buscar entre los posibles futuros hasta que encontro con uno en el que la mayoría lograba salvarse de la extinción y gracias a ese futuro encontro la forma de hacer que la tecnología pudiera hacerlos viajar entre dimensiones. Luego de años creando portales al final un pequeño porcentaje de humanos logro salvarse.

—Esa historia se parece mucho a... —Amy no lo dejó terminar con su especulación.

—¿La nuestra? Si, es la misma. —La joven asintió con la cabeza y Sonic comenzó a fruncir el ceño, comenzaba a comprender varias cosas.

—¿Entonces que paso que fue tan grabe?

—La intervención del tarotista en la tierra rompió por completo esa linea temporal, ellos debían morir en su planeta por culpa del meteoro, jamas debieron haberlo esperado y muchos avances tecnológicos que tuvieron no fue gracias a su evolución en la ciencia, fue gracias a nuestra magia. Nuestros reyes al enterarse de esto de dieron cuenta del peligro que suponian nuestros poderes en los distintos mundo, por lo que le prohibieron a los tarotistas adivinar el futuro en los distintos universos, nuestra magia paso a limitarse mucho cada vez que atravesamos un portal para viajar a un lugar distinto que no sea de nuestra dimension y solo por precaución se nos prohíbe decir que somos tarotistas a menos que sea en situcianes extremas o con personas en las que realmente confiemos.

—Pero, ¿Por que? ¡Ese tarotista logro salvar muchas vidas con su magia! ¿Por que acabaron limitándolos? —Dijo el erizo algo indignado mientras tomaba su taza para beber un poco mas de cafe.

—Porque el que los humanos llegaran aquí causo un daño casi irreparable a éste planeta. No solo su linea temporal fue afectada, sino que está dañado a tal grado de que si no se hace algo pronto, posiblemente el problema sera casi imposible de arreglar.

Sonic observó por la ventana y procesó todo lo que la joven le había contado, ella tenía razón el daño no solo lo habian sentidos los humanos, ellos tambien estaban sufriendo las consecuencias.

—Ellos jamas debería haber llegado aquí, ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Acabo estropeando muchas lineas temporales y dos universos por involucrarse mágicamente en un mundo que no tenía magia.

—Por eso ustedes deben ocultarse, supongo que tienes razón, es demasiado tentador el poder saber que pasara en el futuro. —Dijo dándole la razón a la eriza. — Pero aun no entiendo, ¿Como hiciste para encontrarme? Me dijiste que usaste el tarot o algo asi.

—Si, a pesar de que sabía las reglas estaba algo desesperada por que no me encontraran, me pareció que era mejor ir a algún lugar fijo que andar de ciudad en ciudad, eso seria muy sospechoso, así que utilicé las cartas para encontrarte. —Comentó la eriza y luego se hacerco a Sonic para darle la espalda y levantarse las púas, en el cuello de la chica el erizo pudo ver una gran marca negra y la zona al rededor de ésta estaba irritada. —Esto es lo que pasa si utilizas el tarot ahora, al principio ni siquiera lo note, pero con los años se hizo mas grande asi que baje mis púas.

—¿Tienes alguna forma de revertirlo? —Pregunto Sonic tocando levemente la marca.

—Seguramente la haya en mi mundo. Pero no me he atrevido a ir desde que use las cartas, me da miedo que acaben encerrándome.

La eriza bajo sus puas de vuelta y volteo a ver al azulado, parecía confundido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

—Gracias. —Dijo de repente.

—¿Por que? —Pregunto ella confundida.

—Por contármelo, estoy seguro de que no son recuerdos agradables.

La joven sonrió y beso levemente la frente de Sonic, el erizo se sonrojo un poco y miro havia otro lado.

—Bien, ahora vamos, tenemos un templo que visitar. —El erizo asintio, se coloco su bufanda y la eriza se puso su poncho para luego subirse a la espalda de Sonic y salir rapidamente de la ciudad.

-*-*-*-*

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo que custodiaba el templo en Holoska se sorprendieron al no encontrar a nadie y comenzaron a buscar entre los iglus temiendo lo peor.

—Hola ¿Hay alguien? —Preguntó Amy intentando no levantar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención.

—Aquí no hay ni un alma, nos será imposible encontrar a alguien, lo mejor será ir al templo y... —De repente tanto Sonic como Amy voltearon hacia un ruido que habían oído a unos pasos de ellos, cuando se acercaron y vieron que había un anciano tirado entre la nieve ambos lo ayudaron de prisa, Amy se quito los guantes y se los puso al hombre para que estw pudiera calentar sus manos y Sonic le paso por el cuello la bufanda que Amy le había comprado.

—Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?—Le preguntó el erizo al ver como el hombre se levantaba, éste tosió un poco y luego lo observo a él y Amy.

—¿Q-Que hacen aquí? Este lugar es peligroso —Dijo con la voz débil.

—Venimos a ayudar. —Dijo Sonic simplemente.

—Hay personas con armas en el templo, vinieron y arrasaron con todo.

—¿Donde están los demas? —Preguntó Amy al ver el pueblo destrozado.

—Algunos están muertos, otros se escondieron en una cueva sobre la colina.

Amy y Sonic se observaron y la joven trago saliva, el azulado al verla tan nerviosa sonrió levemente.

—Tranquila, vamos a estar bien, llevare al viejo a la cueva. ¿Cree que pueda guiarme? —Le pregunto muentras cargaba al anciano en su espalda. El hombre asintió. —Bien, esperame aquí Amy.

A toda prisa el Erizo corrió montaña arriba con el hombre en su espalda y cuando encontró la cueva con las indicaciones que el hombre le había dado se sorprendió al ver que eran tan pocos.

—¡Gracia al Caos! —Dijo una señora para acercarse y tomar al hombre de la espalda de Sonic. — Lo perdimos de vista y creí que había muerto. — La mujer abrazó al hombre con fuerza y éste le devolvió el abrazo. — Muchas gracias Sonic.

—Fue un placer, si me disculpan debo irme, descuiden nos encargaremos del templo. —Les dijo el joven guiñandoles el ojo y luego bajo hacia el pueblo para encontrarse con Amy, la joven le sonrió.

—¿El hombre esta a salvo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Si, descuida. Ahora debemos encargarnos del templo.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron unos minutos guiandose por el ruido hasta llegar a la zona del templo, una vez vieron los camiones y a los hombres de negro no les quedo duda de que esto podría estar ocurriendo en todos los templos Gaia restantes. Sonic y Amy se escondieron detras de una roca cubierta de nieve y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Que haremos? —Preguntó Amy a Sonic.

—Estoy pensando. —Le dijo el erizo para luego asomarse un poco, observar los camiones y volver a ocultarse. —Si esos camiones son sus medios de transporte debemos dejarlos sin ellos.

—Creo que me puedo ocupar de eso. —Dijo Amy observando por unos segundos los camiones tambien.

—¿Segura? —Le preguntó el azulado, la rosada sonrió y saco una de sus cartas, luego de tocarla ella se volvio invisible, Sonic casi salta hacia atras de la sorpresa. —Bien, yo me encargare de los guardias y... Sigues aquí, ¿verdad? — De repente un montón de nieve fue lanzada hacia su cara y se escucho la leve risa de Amy. —Lo tomo como un sí, en marcha.

Ambos salieron de su escondite, Sonic corrió a toda velocidad quitándoles las armas a todos los guardias que había para luego hacerla una pila en un rincón, el erizo sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de éstos, todos corrieron hacia el erizo dispuestos a darle una paliza y Sonic se preparó para comenzar a luchar contra ellos.

Mientras tanto Amy aprobechaba la distracción para abrir siguilosamente los capós de los camiones y comenzar a desconectar tubos y mangueras que sintiera que fueran importantes, una vez logró su cometido con los con los cinco camiones observo a Sonic, éste derribo al ultimo que quedaba en pié y le sonrió arrogante a su novia.

—Veinticinco guardias, anda dilo, soy genial. —Comentó acercándose a ella aun sin quitar su sonrisa. Amy giró los ojos, esperaba que eso no fuera hereditario.

Ambos entraron al templo en silencio y se sorprendieron al ver el lugar lleno de maquinas, el centro del lugar tenía cables conectados y había grandes tanques que parecían almacenar algo, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que veían, el templo era un absoluto caos de cables y maquinas, antes de que pudieran dar si quiera un solo paso el resto de luces del templo se encendieron y notaron a varios hombres mas apuntándoles con armas Amy intentó sacar una carta para protegerlos con un escudo pero alguien detrás de ellos, del cual no pudieron notar su presencia, colocó un sello en la espalda de Amy y ésta cayó al instante al suelo.

—¡Amy! —Gritó Sonic preocupado pero cuando se movió todos se pusieron en guardia listos para dispararles, el erizo se quedo quieto y observó al hombre que había aparecido de repente, era aquel león. —Tú, ¿Quien diablos eres y por que haces todo esto?

—¿Aun no lo sabes? Creí que tu amiga ya te lo habría dicho. —Dijo sonriendo el leon y tomó a Amy por las púas para arrastrarla más cerca de él, la eriza se quejó por aquello. —Amarren al erizo, ni siquiera te muevas o mando a tu novia a volar y sabes lo fácil que es morir de hipotermia aquí.

Sonic solo cerro sus manos en un puño y se dejó capturar por esos hombres, observó a Amy quién a duras penas intentaba soltarse de él pero siquiera podía levantar el brazo, estar tranquilo por ahora sería lo mejor.

—No entiendo d-de que hablas —Habló con dificultad la joven —No te conozco.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HACES! ¡TU Y TODOS ESOS MALDITOS TAROTISTAS! —Gritó furioso de repente y alzo a Amy por sus puas para que quedara a su altura y lo viera los ojos.

—¡DEJALA O TE JURO QUE EL QUE MORIRA DE HIPOTERMIA SERAS TÚ! —Gritó Sonic aun mas fuerte intentando acercarse a ellos mientras los hombres lo apuntaban y sujetaban.

El leon suspiró y luego sonrió levemente para observar al erizo a los ojos.

—¿Tanto te importa este chicle? Te mintió desde que se conocen. —Dijo mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza de Amy, ésta abrió los ojos lentamente para observar a Sonic.

—Todos tenemos secretos. Jamas podría estar enfadado con ella por ocultarme su pasado, yo aún mantengo el mío oculto —Dijo el azulado en un suspiro para sonreír le a Amy levemente.

—S-Sonic... —Dijo la eriza mientras traba de hacer un absurdo esfuerzo por liberarse.

—Tendré diabetes por ustedes —Dijo el león haciendo una mueca y luego lanzo a Amy al suelo con fuerza haciendo que esta se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Sonic estaba mas que furioso. —Seré sincero, tengo tantas ganas de quitarte los pétalos pequeña rosa, uno por uno, Pero no lo hare. Mi meta no es pelear con ustedes.

—¡¿Entonces que demonios quieres?! —Gritó Sonic enfurecido —¿Por que haces todo esto? ¿Que son estas cosas que están el templo?

—Verán, lo que yo quiero es solucionar el problema que existe actualmente en éste mundo, los humanos. —Dijo el león con tranquilidad. — Estos aparatos enormes que ven aquí drenan la energía del templo y lo convierten en energía casi inagotable para unas armas que el doctor Ivo Robotnick esta construyendo para mí. Éstas armas permiten desintegrar lo que sea en el acto.

Tanto Sonic como Amy se sorprendieron, esas eran las armas que la rosada había visto en la guardia de Eggman.

—¿Que? —Preguntó la rosada desde el suelo. — Creí que todo se había destruido por la explosión.

—Oh no, el doctor ya había previsto algo así y yo me lleve los planos en mi última visita. —Amy comenzó a respirar agitada, realmente lo había olvidado hasta ahora. —En fin, con esas armas podré desistengrar a los humanos que existen aquí, de esa forma podremos garantizar la estabilidad del planeta.

—¿Que? Dejame ver si entendí, ¿Quieres eliminar sólo a los humanos? —Preguntó Sonic sorprendido.

—Así es, de esa forma al fin solucionare el error que cometió mi tatarabuelo...

—¿A-Abuelo? ¿Quien es tu abuelo? —Preguntó la eriza intentando levantarse sin poder hacer mucho.

—Quizas lo conozcas como Merlín. —Dijo sonriendo de lado al ver a los erizos entrar en shock.

—I-Imposible, Merlín no tuvo hijos —Dijo Amy intentando encontrar una explicación.

—Si que lo tuvo, mi bisabuelo nació de la sagre y los huesos de Merlín.

—Magia oscura... —Murmuro la eriza para verlo de reojo.

—Así es, la magia paso de generación a generación hasta llegar a la mía, me enseñaron la historia de nuestra familia y me dijeron que ya no se podía revertir, pero si solucionar. De esta forma lograre limpiar el apellido de mi familia.

—No lo entiendes. —Le habló Sonic. —¿Siquiera sabes que pasará si drenas toda la energía de los templos?

—No lo se ni me importa. Lo único que quiero es eliminar a los humanos, lo demás me trae sin cuidado.

—Matarás el planeta, y todo lo que hay e-en él. —Le dijo la eriza.

—Ya dije que no me importa, ya sabrán los mafia blanca cómo lidiar con eso.

—¿Los mafia blanca? —Preguntó la rosada.

—Los hombres para los que trabaja esta organización de zoomorfos —Dijo señalando a todos los hombres a su alrededor. —Y ustedes también podrían ayudarnos a hacer de este planeta un lugar mejor. —Dijo observándo a Sonic.

—Estas loco. —Le respondió éste —Nada bueno traerá que drenen los templos. De todas formas el planeta lo destruirán igual.

—La organización ya tiene un plan para eso, no deben preocuparse. ¿Y bien, que dicen?

—Hay mejores formas de solucionar esto. —Dijo la eriza.

—¿Como qué? —El león se acercó a ella y se agacho. — ¿Por portales? Sabes que pueden hacerlo con la tecnología que lograron gracias a mi ancestro y sin embargo siguen aquí, no planean irse, están demasiado cómodos les gusta la estabilidad y saben que aquí la tienen, no se irán a menos que los echen y nadie lo está haciendo.

—¡Señor! ¡Algo le pasa al reactor!

El leon se quejo con un sonoro suspiro y se levanto para observar la maquina.

—Ponganlos contra la pared iré a ver que demonios pasa.

Con rudeza tomaron a ambos erizos y los empujaron contra la pared, Sonic pudo frenar el algo el golpe pero la eriza recibió un fuerte impacto y acabó tendida en el suelo, realmente aquella cosa en su espalda le estaba drenando sus fuerzas.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Sonic observando a Amy de reojo.

—Si, si no te preocupes. —Le dijo ella respirando agitada.

—¿Que te puso en la espalda?

—Un sello de bloqueo, en mi mundo se usa para imposibilitar la magia a los prisioneros.

—Creí que era una utopía.

—Malos hay en todos lados —Le dijo ella sonriendo levemente y devolviendole la mirada a Sonic, éste le dio una sonrisa dandole la razón.

—¿Que debo hacer? —Le preguntó el azulado.

—Intenta quitarme el sello.

Sonic observó a los guardias que les daban la espalda y suspiró, necesitaba una distracción, así no lograría nada.

—¡Oigan! ¡Algo le pasa al reactor, vengan debemos intentar estabilizarlo manualmente! —Gritó uno y todos se fueron hacia el lugar de donde los llamaban, olvidandose casi por completo de los erizos.

—Eso funcionará. —Dijo el erizo satisfecho y se acerco a la joven de espalda para quitarle el sello, comenzando a tantear su espalda para encontrarlo.

—¡Ey! Ten cuidado. —Susurró la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas y Sonic suspiró aun mas rojo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Solo dejame... ¡Aja! —Dijo feliz al encontrar el sello y lo quitó de la espalda de Amy haciendo que la joven se pudiera levantar.

—¡Bien hecho! Te besaría si fuera el momento, quedate quieto te quitaré esas cosas. —Le dijo la rosa y el erizo se mantuvo inmóvil esperando a que lo desatara, una vez lo logro ambos sonrieron para ver como por la puerta esos hombres se acercaban corriendo.

—Bien, quién quiere que le pateemos la cara —Observó anonadado como todos los evitaban y salían corriendo a la salida.

—...¿Que demonios? —Preguntó Amy al ver aquello, sin embargo obtuvo su respuesta cuando sintió una gran explosión. Con rapidez tomó sus cartas y colocó un escudo frente a Sonic para luego sentir como el fuego y la honda expansiva los mandaban a volar a lugares distintos. Destruyendo el templo.

Continuara...

-*-*-*-*

Hola! como estan? yo con una infeccion en la garganta y una fiebre que lo vuelo hace como tres dias, y esperen se pone mejor, voy a seguir asi hasta el martes :'D

PERO hoy me levante con 36,9 grados, que si son practicamente 37 pero despues de tres dias con casi 40 grados me siento en el cielo.En fin, este cap lo tenia preparado desde hace tiempo, pero Fanfiction me borraba lo que actualizaba y no entendia que pasaba, tuve que borrar la app e instalarla de vuelta, ahora si me dejo guardar :u en fin, Bye bye!


	4. La tormenta luego de la calma

_Capítulo 4:_

_La tormenta luego de la calma_

* * *

Cuando se desperto sintió su cuerpo frio y un gran golpe en la cabeza, al darse cuenta de donde estaba y que había sucedido se llevo las manos a la cara con horror y desesperación.

El templo había explotado y los había separado.

—Mierda, ¿Ahora que? —La cabeza de la pelirosa funcionaba lento debido al golpe, no quería alarmarse demasiado pero tenía miedo.

Él templo, la mafia, ese loco nieto de Merlín. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la nieve de repente penso en Sonic y todas sus púas se erizaron, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Como podría encontrarlo? Tenia muchos problemas y debía tomarse las cosas con calma a pesar de que siempre fue bastante impulsiva.

Recordó que había colocado un escudo al rededor de Sonic antes de que la explosión lo alcanzara y al menos eso le daba algo mas de seguridad.

Camino con lentitud entre la nieve conciente de que casi no sentia los dedos de los pies, penso en usar sus alas pero no sabias que había pasado con Sonic y le daba temor quitar el escudo de él al usar otra carta.

El lugar era montañoso y luego de un rato de caminata logro encontrar una especie de cueva que no estaba tapada en nieve, al entrar en ella se sorprendió cuando noto que tenia otra salida y cuando se acerco a ella vio una zona completamente cubierta de hielo, y hubiera dicho que eran unas vistas maravillosas si no estuvieran en estas las condiciones.

Con un pequeño temblor saco su comunicador e intento contactar con Sonic pero no contectaba con él. Suspiro pesadamente intentando pensar donde buscarlo pero sentia que sus huesos se congelaban y no la dejaban aclararse.

Unos sonidos metálicos atravesaron el lugar y cuando se volteo vio a los androides que estaban anteriormente en la base de Eggman, corrió a esconderse entre unas rocas pensando en la mejor forma para huir sin pelear.

Los androides se acercaban a ella con pasos decididos y la joven se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, de repente una mano la tomo del hombro y antes de darse cuenta se vio sacudida y lanzada contra la pared de la cueva, se quejó por el golpe e intento levantarse pero el androide mas alto y delgado la tomó del cuello para elevarla a su altura, sintió como le escaneaba el rostro para luego decir con una voz robótica:

— La encontramos señor, entendido.

Amy sintió como ellos comenzaban a moverse sujetandola de los brazos para arrastrarla por el suelo. Sintió la sangre caer por su frente y noto que el golpe habia sido mas fuerte de lo que creia, pero ahora temía mas acabar en la base de Eggman o junto a ese maniático.

Rogó a Caos por que Sonic estuviera bien y no necesitara él escudo. Freno la caminata de ambos robots con sus piernas y el sello de la rosa aparecio debajo de ella, las cartas flotaron a su alrededor y un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda, con fuerza las sacudió y se impulso hacia atras para conseguir que la soltaran.

Los androides al ver esto convirtieron una de sus manos en armas, el que tenia el nombre "Alpha" en el pecho saco una pistola y el que tenia el nombre "Beta" saco una espada. Amy fruncio el ceño y se limpio la sangre de la frente para despues salir volando hacia la salida que daba a la zona de hielo, Alpha apunto y le disparo en un ala a Amy, la joven grito adolorida y cayó al suelo de la sorpresa bastante cerca de la salida. Los androides corrieron para atraparla y ella se levanto con dificultad y se quito sus alas para huir de ellos. Cuando salio de la cuenta se sorprendió al notar que no habia bajada solo un gran acantilado, se volteo al notar que los androides se acercaban demasiado y ellos se detuvieron frente a ella con las armas alzadas al verla acorralada.

Amy suspiro para darse valor y observo una vez mas la altura, cerro los ojos y de espaldas se lanzo hacia atras. Los androides se miraron procesando que debían hacer y al final se lanzaron por ella. La rosada los observo y sonrio confiada, con una vuelta rápida sacon su arco gracias a una carta y le disparo a uno de los androides en el abdomen, un sello rodeo su mano y a la flecha logrando que ella frenara de repente su caída y comenzara a hacerlo mas lento, el otro androide logro alcanzarla rápidamente e intento tomarla del Brazo, Amy hizo fuerza con el brazo que tenia el sello y haciendo fuerza se levanto para asi empujar al androide que la sujetaba y alejarlo varios metros de ella. Cuando estuvo cerca del suelo elimino el sello y cayo con agilidad al hielo.

Los androides cayeron alejados de ella, uno en cada lado. Se levantaron bastante machacados y se dispusieron a correr para atacarla, Alpha le disparo y Amy esquivo las balas como pudo sin darse cuenta de que Beta se acercaba. La joven se sorprendió al ser golpeada en el vientre y ser enviada varios metros deslizándose por el hielo. Aun con su arco en mano se levanto y observo a los robots preparandose para atacarla.

La rosada tomo aire y corrió hasta ellos deshaciendose de su arco y sacando su martillo, golpe el suelo con su arma para impulsar su salto; una de las balas rozo su brazo pero la eriza logro golpear la cabeza de uno de los androides con tanta fuerza que pudo separarla de su cuerpo el cual cayo inertr al suelo.

El robot restante corrió hacia ella listo para clavar la espada en su hombro, Amy logro frenarlo con su martillo y ambos se mantuvieron haciendo fuerza unos segundos hasta que la rosada comenzó a cansarse así que giro a un costado para evitar el espadazo.

Quito su martillo y se coloco el escudo al ver que el androide comenzaba a dar golpes mas fuertes y frecuentes. La eriza comentó a arrastrarse hacia atras mientras veia como el escudo se quebraba lentamente, debía pensar rápido, al final decidió correrse a un costado y quitar el escudo para sacar su gran martillo de vuelta.

El robot intento atacarla pero ella saltaba hacia atras para poder evitarlo, algo que Sonic le habia ayudado a mejorar. La rosada corrió hasta el robot para embestirlo, este hizo lo mismo pero la joven en ultimo minuto se tiro al suelo y se deslizo en el hielo para enganchar su martillo al pie del robot y que este cayera al suelo.

Amy saco su arco y disparo una flecha hacia abajo para impulsarse y asi conseguir altura sobre el robot, este apenas si se estaba levantando cuando Amy en medio del aire saco de nuevo su martillo y un aura rosada comenzó a rodearla, el ceño de la joven se fruncio y la chica cayo con fuera y rapidez sobre el robot golpeándolo y creando una explosión rosada.

El hielo comenzaba a partirse pero el andriode ya estaba dividido a la mitad, la eriza suspiro e intento sacar sus alas para volar pero el dolor seguia ahí y parecia que estaba saliendo sangre de la herida, Amy suspiro y saco su arco para lanzar una flecha al borde de la montaña por donde había caido, una vez lo logro utilizo un sello que rodeo la flecha y su mano para comenzar a levitar y poder sujetarse de la flecha para asi subir de nuevo a la montaña.

Quito su arco y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo intentando encontrar a Sonic. Luego de unas horas y de casi congelarse dio con un bosque repleto de nieve, decidió adentrarse a el y acabó encontrando una pequeña cabaña que parecia habitada; con suerte y encontraria a alguien que la ayudara, pero mientras caminaba hacia ella sintió que se tropezaba con algo y al fijarse que era casi lanza un grito de horror, era el cadaver de una persona. Trato de moverlo y reanimarlo pero era imposible seguro llevaba varias horas o quizás dias alli, la joven se limpio una lágrima y entro a la cabaña con cuidado, habia algo de leña para poder encender el fuego asi que cerro la puerta de la casa y se puso manos a la obra.

Luego de calentarse un poco observo mejor la cabaña, era pequeña y acogedora, habian un par de fotos del hombre que habia encontrado afuera y parecia que no tenia familia por aqui cerca, su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada y se imagino a Sonic muerto entre la nieve, su garganta comenzó a cerrarse pero no podia flaquear ahora, necesitaba encontrar al erizo y rápido.

Saco su comunicador para intentar contactar con Tails pero nada, no tenia señal. Observo por la ventana y noto que se hacercaba una tormenta, la eriza se mordió el labio y saco sus cartas del bolsillo de su poncho para esparcirlas por el suelo, una luz rosada comenzó a rodearla y la imangen de una rosa se dibujo en el suelo justo debajo de ella.

—Enseñame a mi verdadero amor, muestrame el camino. —Dijo exactamente como lo había hecho años atrás para conocer a Sonic, sintió un dolor en su cabeza y la herida en su cuello se abrio un poco mas y había comenzado a sangrar.

Una estrella rosada salió de las cartas y voló disparada hacia la direccion en la que estaba Sonic, Amy saco sus alas y busco vendas en algún lugar, cuando encontro unas en un botiquín en el baño sonrio y se vendo como pudo la herida de su ala para así salir de la cabaña y volar hasta la direccion en la que se encontraba el azulado.

Le dolía horrores mover las alas pero no tenía otra opcion si quería hallarlo rápido en caso de que tuviera problemas, a lo mejor él estaba tan preocupado como ella buscándola.

Cando llego al punto en donde se había detenido la estrella la eriza aterrizo en la nieve temiendo lo peor y comenzó a escarbar en ella.

—Por favor, por favor. —Comenzó a susurrar desesperada mientras rebuscaba en la nieve, sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. —Sonic. —Dijo cuando pudo ver el azul del erizo que ahora estaba algo mas pálido.

Lo terminó de desenterrar de la nieve y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo rodeba con sus alas para que el viento frio no golpeara mas al erizo, su corazon seguía latiendo y estaba vivo pero no sabía por cuanto mas, debía llevarlo a la cabaña y calentarlo. La estrella rosada desapareció y la joven se sacó el poncho y sus guantes para colocarselos a Sonic, temblando cargó al erizo en su espalda y voló directo hacia la cabaña.

Una vez llego colocó a Sonic muy cerca del fuego mientras ella corría la cama para acercarla mas a la chimenea, cargo al erizo y lo metió entre las sabanas aun sin quitarle su poncho y guantes por miedo a que se congelara más, luego de poner un par de troncos mas en el fuego la rosada intentó comunicarse con Tails pero la tormenta hacía la señal muy inestable por lo que se encargó de cerrar bien las ventanas y la puerta para luego sonrojarse, ralmente estaba muy nerviosa pero al final se decidió por acostarse junto con Sonic y abrazarlo con fuerza para darle mas calor. Sin duda este no era el viaje que esperaba tener, con cansancio cerró los ojos y mas pronto que tarde acabó dormida.

* * *

A las horas el erizo azúl comenzó a despertar con pesadez, estaba algo mareado y confundido, observó la cabaña con curiosidad y recordó el templo y la explosión, se puso alerta de repente pensando en Amy y quiso levantarse pero noto que alguien lo estaba sujetando fuertemente, al voltear se encontró con la eriza abrazándolo fuertemente mientras dormía, notó que tenía el poncho y los guantes de ella y se preguntó que había pasado. La observó con cuidado esperando que la eriza no tuviera nada grave, y al ver su rostro notó una mueca preocupada, el azulado acarició su mejilla y el rostro de su novia pareció tranquilizarse. Sonic sonrió y lentamente se separó de ella para levantarse de la cama, notó que Amy se movía un poco y acabó abrazando la almohada, aquello le dio mucha ternura al erizo.

Notó la gran tormenta de nieve que había afuera, tomó un par de troncos para meterlos en la chimenea y así avivar un poco el fuego. Se acercó a la pequeña cocina y busco algo para comer en las estanterías, por suerte había comida pero se preguntó quien vivía en aquella pequeña cabaña, era un monoambiente con un pequeño baño pero parecía suficiente para que viviera una persona, quizá dos. Se acercó a la cama de vuelta y observó a la rosada aun abrazada a la almohada, tenía muchas preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido pero asumía que Amy se lo respondería en cuanto despertara, por lo pronto tomó una manzana de la nevera y se sentó para observar el fuego, aun tenía algo de frío pero el poncho de Amy lo abrigaba bastante.

Sintió como la eriza se removía en la cama y volteó para observarla, la rosada parecía preocupada cuándo abrió los ojos hasta que los clavó con los suyos y comenzó a lagrimear.

—Oye, ¿hey que ocurre? —Preguntó Sonic acercándose Amy, la chica no podía parar de llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó preocupada.

—Si tranquila, ¿Tu estas bien?

—Yo, no lo se, me duele el cuello pero ya pasara. —Dijo la rosada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿El cuello? —Dijo Sonic curioso —Dejame ver. —Se colocó detrás de ella y corrió sus púas para dejar la herida de Amy un poco mas grande. —¿Como...? Esto no era tan grande.

—Usé el Tarot para encontrarte —Explicó ella. —Estabas enterrado en la nieve.

—¿Que ocurrió Amy?

—La explosión nos separo, me persiguieron unos androides, esos que vi en la base de Eggman.

—Aún existen.

—Si, logre destruirlos y mientras te buscaba encontré ésta cabaña.

—¿Quien vive aquí?

—Nadie, es decir, creo que encontre afuera el cadáver del hombre que vivia aquí; aun no se que hacer con eso no parece tener familia y...

El azulado la abrazó con fuerza —¿Donde esta el cadaver? —Le preguntó.

—No muy lejos, derecho desde la puerta principal.

—Bien, ya veremos después que hacemos con él, ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu cuello?

—No, el dolor pasará con el tiempo. —Comentó ella —Pero si quieres puedes ayudarme con algo.

Amy se separó de Sonic y se sentó frente a la chimenea para luego usar una de sus cartas y sacar sus alas, el chico notó como una tenía una herida y estaba bastante ensangrentada, parecía que la venda se la había colocado de muy mala manera.

—¿Como...?

—Las alas se curan de forma natural y la verdad es que cada vez que las uso duele mucho, ¿Podrias vendarla mejor? yo no puedo hacerlo correctamente.

—Claro. —Dijo Sonic saliendo de su impresión y tomó el botiquín que estaba encima de la mesada de la Cocina.

Se sentó detras de Amy y comenzó a desinfectar la herida para luego vendarla con cuidado.

—¿Tu tienes alguna herida grave? —Preguntó la rosada observando el fuego.

—No, estoy bastante entero. —Sonrió el azulado, Amy le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró tranquila.

—Creí que ibas a morirte. —Murmuro ella al recordarlo enterrado en la nieve.

—Soy mas duro que eso Amy. —Comentó el erizo guiando un ojo.

—Lo sé. Pero aun así —La eriza agachó la cabeza y una vez que Sonic termino de vendarla volteo para verlo. —Quiza deberias darte una ducha caliente, necesitas recuperar el calor.

—Ya estoy bien Amy, pero me preocupa toda esta situación.

—A mi también, tengo tanta mala espina sobre esto.

—Deberiamos intentar hablar con Tails.

—Ya probé, con la tormenta que hay no tenemos señal lo mejor seria quedarnos aqui y esperar a que pase.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Dijo el erizo mientras guardaba las cosas y las llevaba al baño.

Amy quitó sus alas y suspiró, se sentó en la cama y observó el fuego de la chimenea, cuando Sonic salio del baño lo observó.

—Luego hay que hablar con el hotel e intentar ir de vuelta al templo, espero que al menos lo mas importante siga en pié —Dijo el erizo sentándose junto a la rosada.

—¿Crees que aún se mantenga algo? Si estaban drenando la energía y destruyendo los templos ¿Que pasará con el mundo? Podría partirse como la última vez, incluso podría volver a aparecer Dark Gaia.

—No lo creo Cheep lo tiene controlado, pero si me preocupa la estabilidad del planeta ya de por si esta bastante destrozado.

—¿Crees que tenga razón?

—¿Quien?

—El león, ¿Crees que realmente... terminar con los humanos sea la solución? —Preguntó Amy dubitativa, Sonic la observó sorprendido.

—No estarás pensando en...

—¡No claro que no! No me gusta la forma en la que decide deshacerse de ellos pero, quizá si buscaramos otro planeta para que vivan...

—Ellos ya se acostumbraron a éste, ¿No te parece demasiado pedirles que se vayan?

—Claro que no, es nuestro planeta, y ya bastante tenemos con nosotros para que encima los humanos vivan aquí, trajeron muchas cosas malas, la caza ilegal, el consumo obsesivo. —Dijo Amy intentando justificarse, Sonic frucio el ceño.

—¡Nosotros tambien hicimos cosas malas! Ademas, ni siquiera es tu planeta como para que tengas que decidir sobre ésto. —Dijo tajante, Amy se sorprendió por aquello y agachó la cabeza algo triste.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida. —Dijo ella en un murmullo que Sonic logró escuchar.

—Aun así, tú tambien eres una visitante, una "turista" si echamos a los humanos deberíamos echarte a ti también. —Dijo el erizo cruzándose de brazos, Amy lo miró sorprendida y luego fruncio el ceño para alejarse de él.

—Asi que según tú no soy como ustedes. —Dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Evidentemente no, nosotros no hacemos las locuras que tú y ese león hacen.

—Ah, ¡Ahora me metes en su saco! —Se estaba empezaron a enfurecer y Sonic tampoco estaba muy calmado que digamos.

—¡No! Sólo digo que no somos lo mismo a pesar de que compartamos la misma especie. —Aclaró Sonic comenzando a ponerse nervioso, sentía que se les iría de las manos si no paraban.

—¡Eh vivido años en éste planeta! ¡Junto con ustedes, salvándolo! ¡Y ahora dices que no somos lo mismo! ¡Que no puedo decidir sobre esto solo porque te conté cual era mi origen! —Dijo acercándose a él mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

—¡Los humanos también han vivido aquí! ¡Por mucho mas tiempo que tú y si lo hacen es por culpa de tu especie en primer lugar! —Gritó empujando el dedo de Amy hacia un costado.

La eriza se sorprendió por el comentario y en su rostro apareció una mueca triste.

—Entiendo... —Comentó simplemente y se encerró en el baño, quizá él tenia razón, quizá los que deberían irse y dejar al resto de universos en paz eran ellos.

Todos los nervios y estrés de los dias anteriores que ya se habían acumulado lo suficiente acabaron por quebrarla y la rosada termino llorando en silencio apoyada contra la puerta del baño.

Sonic luego de unos minutos de pensar en la discusión que habían tenido se sintió terrible por lo que le había gritado a Amy, asi que se levantó y golpeó levemente la puerta del baño.

—Amy, ¿Puedes abrirme? —Le preguntó suavemente, no obtuvo respuesta asi que sólo se limitó a hablar a través de la puerta. —Lo lamento, no quería decir esas cosas, no pienso que seamos distintos, quiero decir, tenemos habilidades distintas pero eso no tiene porque hacernos diferente, tú... Te quiero tal cuál eres incluso aunque seas de otra dimensión, y jamás en la vida te echaría la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo ahora. Se que no estamos bien emocionalmente y que toda esta situación nos pone de los nervios a ambos pero... Lo lamento, me dejé llevar por el estrés, todo esto es una locura y aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo; dame unos días mas para hacerme a la idea de lo que realmente está pasando, que vienés de otra dimensión, que tienes poderes; que puedes volar y hacerte invisible, ya sabes. No quiero perderte, me costo mucho aceptar que te necesito y me niego a dejarte ir por unos malentendidos.

Sonic se quedó unos segundos callado frente a la puerta del baño hasta que sintió como se abría lentamente y pudo ver el rostro de la eriza llena de lágrimas, se sintió terrible por aquello.

—Lo siento — Comenzó ella —Tienes razón, quizás si es nuestra culpa, quizás si volviéramos a nuestra dimensión y nos quedáramos allí ya no comprometeríamos a ningún planeta mas...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el erizo la abrazó con fuerza, se sorprendió por aquella acción, aun no podía acostumbrarse del todo a ese tipo de gestos por parte del azulado.

—No digas tonterías y no me hagas caso, no te culpes por cosas que se salen de tu control totalmente, tú no tienes la culpa de esto. —Dijo convencido Sonic, Amy ocultó su cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar de vuelta.

Esta vez el erizo no la soltó hasta estar seguro de que ella lo había soltado primero.

continuara...

* * *

Bueno, ¿Que tal están? Tanto tiempo, se que les debo una disculpa ¡PERDON! Tarde mucho lo se, no tengo justificación necesaria pero espero que con decir universidad se aclaren muchas cosas. Ahora vuelvo a tener tiempo libre para escribir y espero poder sentarme mas seguido a hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que las partes de acción no se hayan vuelto muy tediosas, en todo caso avisenme por si son algo complicadas de leer o no se entiende bien la acción, intentare mejorarlo como pueda xd

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, Bye Bye!


	5. Frío dia de nieve

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Frío dia de nieve._

* * *

Cuando Amy se separó de aquel abrazo Sonic no quitó sus manos de los hombros de la joven quién lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

—De verdad lo lamento. —Dijo ella.

—Ya deja de disculparte, me enfadaré si no lo haces. —Comentó el erizo en broma y se puso a revisar los víveres que habían.

La eriza suspiró levemente, aliviada, y luego se acercó a su novio.

—¿Hay algo interesante para comer? —Preguntó la joven.

—Algunas verduras, comida enlatada, pastas y carne. ¿Podremos hacer algo con eso?

—Claro que si. ¿Tu me ayudaras? —Preguntó la eriza.

—Dime que hacer y haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Le sonrió galante el azulado.

—Okey, toma los tomates y la lechuga y Lavalos bien. —Comentó la eriza mientras tomaba unos trozos de carne. El erizo hizo lo que la rosada le pidió.

Luego de haber cenado llego la situación mas complica: Decidir donde dormiría cada uno, porque sólo había una cama.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá. —Dijo el azulado. —Tú toma la cama.

—¿Que? Hasta hace poco estabas muriéndote de hipotermia, ni creas que te dejaré dormir en el sofá, tú usa la cama.

—¿Y donde dormiras tú? —Le preguntó Sonic alzando una ceja.

—En el sofá obviamente.

—Ni pienses que te dejaré hacerlo.

—Puedo tomar una cobijas y una almohada.

—Hace demasiado frío. —Cuestionó el azulado

—¿Y donde quieres que duerma? ¿En la cama contigo? —Le preguntó girando los ojos, Sonic se sonrojó bastante pero decidió suspirar para relajarse.

—Podríamos. —Murmuró el azulado en voz baja.

—¡¿Que dices?! —Se exaltó Amy con voz aguda.

—¡Pondremos almohadas entre nosotros! ¡No hay porque tocarnos!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Oye! Esto también es vergonzoso para mi pero es obvió que ninguno quiere que el otro duerma en el sofá y mucho menos que daremos el brazo a torcer. Sólo acepta ésto, es lo mejor que tenemos.

Amy sonrojada en exceso acabó aceptando la petición del erizo y ambos se dispusieron para colocar almohadas en el centro de la cama. Los dos se acostaron dandole la espada a las almohadas y Sonic se dispuso a apagar el velador.

—Descansa. —Escuchó decir a Amy. El azulado sonrió.

—Sueña conmigo. —Le contestó en broma.

—Siempre. —Dijo ella y ambos acabaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Cuándo Sonic se despertó sintió de repente una ráfaga de frío horrible y se levantó para ver si no había alguna ventaja habierta, la luz no era mucha por lo que asumió que aun era muy de madrugada, pero cuando se giró a ver el lado de Amy notó que ni siquiera estaba ahí, ni ella ni las almohadas. El chico se asustó obviamente y gritó el nombre de su novia.

—¡Amy! —se acercó a la puerta del baño y la golpeó levemente — ¿Amy? ¿Estas ahí? —Preguntó Sonic pero nadie contesto, la abrió levemente y efectivamente estaba vacío.

Amy no estaba en la cabaña, pero era imposible que la chica hubiera salido, la tormenta afuera era horrible. Su corazon comenzó a agitarse y empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

—¡Amy! —Gritó asustado —¡Si estas escondida no es gracioso! ¡Sal ya!

Una leve risa se escuchó y vio como Amy salía de debajo de la cama junto con las almohadas.

—Lo siento, no grites ¿si? —Le dijo la eriza mientras salía de su escondite.

—¡Por que hiciste eso! casi me muero del susto. —La regañó

—Perdón, es que tenía miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De él. —Dijo señalando algo detrás de Sonic, el erizo se volteó y vio el rostro de aquel trarotista en la ventana, observándolos sin moverse ni hacer ningún ruido, no hacía nada solo sonreía y era bastante macabro.

—¿Como diablos nos encontró? Quedate aquí. —Le ordenó a Amy mientras iba hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir a enfrentarlo hasta que la voz de la eriza lo detuvo.

—Sonic. —Lo llamó ella con la voz temblorosa. El erizo se volteó y notó como el tarotista estaba detras de Amy reteniéndola con el rostro de la joven lleno de lagrimas.

—¡Sueltala ahora mismo! —Le exigió enfurecido, hasta que todo ocurrió en un segundo, el león clavó su espada en pecho de la joven atravesándola por completo y el erizo quedo paralizado.

—Nunca sabes cuando podrían quitártela. —El león se convirtió en un erizo morado, el mismo que había atacado a Amy la última vez.

Sacó su espada del pecho de la rosada y en lugar de salir sangre comenzaron a salir pétalos de rosas rojas, en grandes cantidades que rápidamente comenzaron a inundar la pequeña cabaña.

—No... Amy. —El erizo estaba en shock, no salía de su asombro y aun no podía aceptar que la joven estuviera muerta, sólo podia ver el cuerpo de la eriza completamente desnudo y pálido.

—Despreocupate, la acompañaras pronto. —Dijo el morado e inmediatamente clavó su espada en el pecho de Sonic.

* * *

El erizo abrió los ojos agitado, estaba transpirando y temblando por todo lados. Se sentirá en la cama y observó a Amy dormir tranquilamente del otro lado del muro de Almohadas. De repente la eriza abrió los ojos y Sonic se sobresaltó.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la rosada sentándose en la cama al igual que el.

—Sí. Sí, ¿Por que preguntas? —Dijo nervioso el erizo.

—Porque te movías mucho, estas sudando y bastante nervioso. —Le respondió Amy. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El erizo asintió sin mirarla.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Le volvió a preguntar la rosada.

El chico negó con la cabeza. La chica le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo.

—Sea lo que sea ya paso, descansa que mañana tendremos un largo día. —Le comentó la rosada para luego recostarse de vuelta y cerrar los ojos.

Sonic se mantuvo sentado en la cama, observando detenidamente el rostro de Amy y luego movió sus ojos hacia las ventanas y la puerta, estaban bien cerradas pero le costó bastante hacerse a la idea de que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Se recostó en la cama mirando hacia las almohadas pensativo y luego quitó un par de ellas de la cama para poder observar mejor a Amy, sólo la mitad inferior de sus cuerpos estaban separados por la mullida muralla. Sonic suspiró, debía tranquilizarse, Amy estaba bien, estaba con él y si algo le pasaba lo sabría al instante; además no es como si su novia no supiera defenderse, al contrario el tenía claro que Amy daba buena pelea pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara, ese maldito sello que le habían puesto en su espalda la había tirado al suelo como si fuera un objeto más, sin poder moverse y apenas hablar. Lo tenía mas intranquilo un maldito pedazo de papel que los enemigos en sí.

Al final no cerró los ojos hasta que el cansancio le ganó, si fuera por él se habría quedado toda la noche despierto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Amy se levantó con la sorpresa de encontrarse de lleno la cara de Sonic, retrocedió un poco y noto que faltaban dos almohadas, pero el resto seguía donde las habían dejado. Se giró para poner su vista en el techo y comenzó a sonreír levemente mientras se sonrojaba, había dormido con Sonic, su novio, su amor de la infancia. Quiso gritar de felicidad pero sólo le salió un pequeño chillido casi silencioso mientras movía levemente las piernas absolutamente feliz.

¡Habia dormido con Sonic! Separados por almohadas claro, ¡Pero en la misma cama! ¡Y con Sonic! ay por Chaos le iba a dar un algo, podía morirse ahí mismo y sería completamente feliz, "Si es un sueño que no me despierten" Pensó la rosada mientras soltaba pequeñas risas con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Soñando despierta? —Escuchó la voz del erizo casi carcajeándose.

El sonrojo de Amy se hizo aun mayor y abrió los ojos para luego observarlo, el chico estaba sentado en la cama mientras le sonría con aire egolatra.

—¿Soñabas conmigo? —Le volvió a preguntar el azulado mientras ensanchaba aun mas su sonrisa.

—¡¿Q-que dices?! No todo se trata de ti. —Dijo Amy mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que no viera su rubor.

—Pues parecía tratarse de mi.

—¡Ya no hago eso! —Dijo Amy intentando excusarse.

—No me molestaría que lo hicieras. —Habló Sonic con tranquilidad para luego levantarse de la cama e ir al baño.

Amy quedó de piedra, estaba completamente sorprendida por el comentario del erizo, ella creyó que a él no le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas, era algo que sintió que le molestaba hace unos años y trato de dejar de hacerlo cuando comenzó a salir con él.

De hecho si lo pensaba habían varias cosas que había dejado de hacer desde que empezaron a ser novios, había dejado de perseguirlo, de buscarlo, ya no lo abrazaba tanto en publico y cuando lo hacía le preguntaba antes, lo mismo había pasado con los besos; tambien había dejado de decir que era su novia por todos lados aunque en este caso fuera cierto.

Había hecho muchos cambios en su forma de actuar por miedo a que el erizo se arrepintiera y la dejara, creyó que él nunca lo había notado o le gustaba mas como estaba actuando ahora porque jamas le había dicho nada respecto al tema. Pero ahora con lo ultimo dicho por el azulado daba por hecho que él si había notado su cambio y había dicho que no le molestaba que fantaseara con él ¿Le molestaría si ella volvía a abrazarlo cuando quisiera? ¿Como antes?

—¿Por que tan pensativa? —Le preguntó Sonic mientras salía del baño.

Amy movió su cabeza para mirarlo y luego le sonrió.

—Por nada, no te preocupes, veré que hay para desayunar. —Dijo la rosada levantándose mientras sacaba algunos alimentos.

El erizo la observó extrañado pero sólo levantó los hombros y se dispuso a ayudarla.

* * *

Mientras Amy colocaba el desayuno en la pequeña mesita Sonic se dispuso a abrir las cortinas para observar el exterior, la tormenta ya había pasado y un fuerte sol comenzó a iluminar la cabaña.

—Es bonito ¿No creés? —Preguntó Amy.

—¿Que cosa? —Le cuestionó el erizo girando su vista hacia ella.

—El paisaje, sin contar la tormenta horrible, la nieve es preciosa, si pudiera viviría en un lugar así pero un poco mas cerca de la sociedad. —Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de su chocolate caliente.

Sonic asintió dandole la razón y se sentó frente a ella a desayunar, despues de un par de minutos el erizo habló.

—¿Todo esta bien? Te noto mas pensativa y callada de lo normal.

—Si, es solo que... —La eriza no sabía si contarle o no.

—¿Solo que? —Volvió a preguntar el erizo.

—Yo quería saber si a ti... No dejalo, es una estupidez. —Dijo ella mientras volvía a beber.

—Amy, nada que sale de tu boca es estupido, excepto que un día me digas que me cambias por Shadow, eso sí sería una estupidez. —Dijo el azulado en broma para animarla.

Amy rió levemente y luego tomó aire para darse valor.

—Quería preguntarte si a ti te molestaría... Que yo volviera a brazarte como antes. —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Como antes? —Preguntó Sonic confundido.

—Ya sabes, en publico y mas... Seguido. —Explicó ella bastante avergonzada.

Sonc contuvo una risa lo mejor que pudo y Amy se enfadó por aquello.

—Joh, ¡Pero no te rías! Es vergonzoso, yo...

—Amy, no tienes porque preguntarme esas cosas, solo hazlo y ya. —Dijo el erizo simplemente con una sonrisa.

—Pense que a ti no te gustaban.

—Tonterías, solo me avergonzaba un poco pero no es como si no las tolerara, nunca supe por que dejaste de hacerlo en primer lugar.

—Creí que no lo habias notado. —Dijo Amy sorprendida.

—Amy, soy distraído pero no tonto, claro que noté que dejaste de hacer ese tipo de cosas, dejaste de abrazarme y besarme a sólo preguntarme si podías hacerlo, me dejabas ir a donde quisiera incluso si no te llevaba conmigo, dejaste de perseguirme o de hablar sobre mi con mis amigos o los tuyos.

—Creí que te alejarías si seguía haciendo esas cosas. —Confesó la rosada, y Sonic conectó su mirada con la de ella.

—En un primer momento me sorprendiste bastante y me sentí feliz por eso, aún no tenía muy claro lo nuestro y no quería crear ilusiones si algo fallaba, pero con el tiempo me sorprendí al ver que seguías comportándote de esa manera tan tímida, era extraño, siempre pensé que si comenzábamos a salir nuestra relación sería la mas cursi del planeta conociéndote.

—¿Querías que fuera cursi? —Preguntó Amy en voz baja.

—Quería que fueras tú —Confesó el erizo —Y lo sigo queriendo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Que cambio desde que comenzó nuestra relación hasta ahora? —Preguntó Amy, él le habia dicho que en un principio se sentía feliz de que ella se comportara de esa forma, ¿Por que ahora no?

—Mis sentimientos por ti. —Respondió algo avergonzado.

—¿Que? —La eriza sintió que se le subian los colores. Sonic acerco su silla a Amy y puso sus manos sobre las de la rosada.

—Amy yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante. —Habló serio el erizo.

—¿Q-Que es? —Preguntó la joven sonrojada por la cercanía.

—Amy yo te...

Antes de que pudiera continuar un temblor comenzó a sacudir el suelo y a mover todos los objetos de la casa.

—¿Es un terremoto? ¿Un sismo? —Preguntó Amy preocupada, de repente se escuchó como caían algunas cosas y se rompían junto con el sonido de una avalancha.

—Mierda, debajo de la mesa. —Dijo Sonic mientras se metía junto con Amy y la abrazaba para proteger su cabezas.

El sonido de la lampara de techo cayendo y rompiéndose contra la mesa hizo que la rosada se abrazara aun mas a Sonic.

—Tranquila, ya pasará. —Le dijo acariciando su cabeza para calmarla. La rosada escucho la avalancha cada vez mas serca y saco la carta del escudo para rodearlos a ambos solo en caso de que la casa no resistiera.

De un momento a otro el temblor ceso y sintieron como la avalancha también pasaba. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos mas abrazados hasta asegurarse de que realmente el peligro había pasado y se separaron con Amy aun temblando quién hizo que el escudo desapareciera.

Salieron de debajo de la mesa y observaron los destrozos.

—Eso fue aterrador. —Dijo Amy aun impactada.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte. —Habló Sonic mirando por la ventana —La avalancha apenas nos rozo.

La rosada suspiró y se abrazó a si misma.

—Me recordó a aquella vez. —Dijo ella, Sonic la observó curioso. —Cuando Gaia y Chip. —Explicó ella.

Sonic asintió y luego pensó mejor lo que Amy dijo.

—¿Crees que esto haya sido por los templos? —Preguntó Sonic observando a su novia.

—Es una posibilidad. —Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que la rosada volvió a hablar —¿Que haremos con el... cuerpo?

Sonic lo pensó detenidamente, no querían enterrarlo, no sabían si tenía familia, amigos o alguien que viniera a verlo.

Ambos erizos salieron de la casa y observaron el lugar donde estaba el hombre.

—Podemos... Enterrarlo en la nieve, lo mantendrá algo fresco un par de dias mas y colocaremos algo para señalarlo.

—¿Y si llamamos a la policia? —Preguntó Amy.

—¿Y donde les diremos que estamos exactamente?

—Ire por el comunicador, veré si aun funciona. —Dijo Amy mientras entraba a la cabaña de vuelta.

Cuando volvió Sonic ya se encontraba poniendo algo de nieve encima de el con una palabra que había encontrado en el porche.

—¿Funciona? —Preguntó el azulado

—Si, hay algo de señal. Creó que fue la tormenta lo que mas lo bloqueaba.

—Bien, luego le daremos las coordenadas a la policia, por ahora busquemos algo con que señalar el lugar.

Sonic y Amy buscaron por el sitio pero al final decidieron colocar la propia pala, la rosada se sacó el listón rojo de su cabeza y lo ató al mango para que fuera algo mas visible.

Ambos se quedaron un rato fuera observando el paisaje hasta que Amy sintió como Sonic la apoyaba contra un arbol y él se ponía frente a ella.

—¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó la eriza algo nerviosa.

—Amy yo te... —Comenzó a decir Sonic pero un sonido del comunicador lo interrumpió, Amy observó de reojo y notó que era Tails. —No contestes ya lo llamaremos después. —Dijo el erizo suspirando mientras se acercaba a la rosada para besarla hasta que el pitido volvió a sonar.

—Podría ser una emergencia. —Dijo Amy en voz baja.

—Ésto es una emergencia. —Le dijo Sonic en broma mientras pegaba sus labios con los de ella. Amy de a poco fue respondiendo el beso, sin embargo el pitido se volvió aun mas fuerte y estresante por lo que Sonic se separo de ella enfadado y respondió la llamada. —Por Chaos ¡¿Que?!

—¡Sonic! —Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Tails por el altavoz. —¿Estan bien? tengo su ubicación y estoy llegando. La recibí hace unos minutos y no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba.

—Me la hago. —Dijo el erizo en un suspiro.

—¿Amy está contigo? —Preguntó Tails

—Como siempre, ¿Donde mas estaría Amy Rose? —Dijo Sonic en broma, la rosada giró los ojos.

—Bien, aterrizaré en unos minutos, corto.

La llamada termino y Sonic suspiró guardando el comunicador. Amy lanzó unas pequeñas risas y le sonrió.

—Tardará unos minutos en venir —Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

—Unos minutos muuuy largos. —Habló Sonic alargando la u.

—Podemos aprovechar. —Amy se acercó a él y lo abrazo del cuello para besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

—¡Sonic, Amy! —Gritó el zorrito mientras abrazaba con fuerza al azulado.

—Tails amigo, que gusto me da verte. —Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

—¡Y a mi! —Contestó el zorro. —¿Que les pasó? ¿Que pasó con el templo?

Amy y Sonic se miraron preocupados.

—El templo explotó. —Dijo Amy

—¡¿Que?! —Preguntó alarmado Tails. —Eso no es bueno, no es nada bueno...

—¿Por que? —Preguntó el erizo.

—¿No se han enterado? —Tails sacó su comunicador y les mostró una imagen satelital de su planeta. — Mazuri se separo de la corteza terrestre. Es la misma grieta que la última vez

Amy y Sonic se miraron sorprendidos y luego observaron a Tails.

—¿Hace cuanto fue? —Preguntó Amy.

—Un par de horas. —Respondió Tails. Entonces ambos erizos entendieron de donde había salido el terremoto de hace rato.

* * *

—¿Dices que explotó? —Preguntó el lobo mientras lo observaba con severidad.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Respondió el león mientras se inclinaba levemente.

—¿Como pasó?

—Creemos que fue un fallo de la maquina.

—¿Lograron absorber toda la energía?

—Si pero la gran mayoría se liberó en la explosión. —Respondió un científico que estaba al lado del león.

El lobo gruñó y luego bebió otro poco de vino.

—No podemos dejar que esto ocurra de nuevo, esa energía es demasiado importante y no la hay en mucha cantidad como para desperdiciarla así.

—Si señor.

—¿Que hay de ese erizo y de la tarotista de los que me hablaste la última vez?

—Volvieron a aparecer, los habiaemos capturado pero la explosión nos separó.

—Merlín, quiero que los busquen y los maten, el Team Sonic es una piedra demasiado grande, mas si tienen una tarotista.

—Ella no sabe como aprovechar el poder de sus cartas al completo, es una novata y la G.U.N la vigila de cerca.

—Y aun así te dio pelea. —Le habló el lobo blanco mientras lo miraba con reproche. —¿Como era su apellido? ¿Rose?

—Así es. —Respondió Merlín.

—Rose... —Dijo en un murmuró mientras observaba la rosa que estaba en el florero de su escritorio. Él la tomo y la aplastó con sus manos. —Quiero su cadaver en mi oficina, con el resto me da igual lo que hagan.

—Si señor.

Tanto Merlín como sus demas empleados se marcharon y el lobo se relajó en su asiento mientras veía en las noticias la imagen de Mazuri separado del resto del mundo, sonrió al instante.

—Adoro cuando las cosas marchan bien.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Yo bien por suerte, feliz de haber terminado este cap, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Que creen que Sonic le quiere decir a Amy? (Es obvio pero yo pregunto porque quiero XD y no, no es matrimonio xdd)

Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, adoro leerlos así que de verdad se los agradezco.

_pd: Intento mejorar en lo de las comas y los puntos, espero estar haciéndolo bien_.

Bueno, Bye Bye!


	6. De pasteles y espionaje

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_De pasteles y espionaje_

* * *

Luego de una corta charla decidieron cerrar la cabaña, Amy había colocado algo de dinero en la encimera por los gastos, luego se pusieron en marcha hacia el templo para ver que tal había quedado, la verdad no tenían muchas esperanzas de que la mayor parte hubiera sobrevivido.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la zona Tails aterrizó su avión en un lugar seguro y caminaron hasta el templo, pero al llegar la vista los devastó.

La edificación estaba completamente destruida, parecía que ya no había nada que salvar, los escombros estaban esparcidos en muchos lugares y a penas quedaba el suelo como prueba de que una construcción había estado ahí.

— Esto es terrible. —Dijo Amy devastada.

— ¿Como se supone que repondremos al mundo si los templos se destruyen de esta forma? —Preguntó Sonic pateando una pequeña roca que había en el suelo.

— La ultima vez lo habías hecho con las esmeraldas de caos ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Any

— Si pero el problema es que no sabemos con exactitud donde están. —Dijo Sonic.

— ¿Y no podemos buscarlas? —Hablo la rosada.

— Es complicado. —Dijo el zorro mientras miraba el entorno. —Las esmeraldas emiten cierta cantidad de poder que afecta en el entorno cada cierto tiempo, de esa forma las encontramos al igual que lo hace Eggman, el problema es que hace meses que desaparecieron y no tenemos ni un rastro de ellas. Creemos que alguien ya las tiene y por eso no hemos encontrado nada, es una de las razones por las que Sonic ha estado haciendo mas viajes que de costumbre.

— ¿Por que no me dijiste que era por eso? —Preguntó la rosada volteando para observar a Sonic.

— No creíamos necesario preocuparte a ti o a los demas , sólo Tails, Knuckles y yo estabamos al tanto de la situación. —Respondió el azulado.

Amy suspiró y se sentó en una roca para pensar.

— Los demas templos siguen intactos, quiza aun podamos reconstruir el planeta. ¿Pero de que forma? — Se preguntó la rosada.

— Tendríamos que esperar a que las esmeraldas aparecieran o buscarlas nosotros pero sería gastar tiempo y energía para nada si alguien mas ya las tiene. — Concluyó Tails.

— La situacion se complicó demasiado. —Dijo Sonic caminando hasta lo que había sido el centro del templo.

— Tails, tengo algo que contarte.—Dijo Amy mirando al zorro de forma seria.

Comenzó a hablarle sobre su familia y sus orígenes. Lo único que Sonic le había contado a Tails era que una mafia drenaba la energía de los templos y había un loco que hacía magia pero no había tocado el tema de Amy porque le parecía que era algo que sólo la rosada podía explicar.

Cuando Amy terminó de contarle la historia le mostró sus cartas al zorro y le explico para que servía cada una. Tails no podia creerlo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque sabia que las esmeraldas eran en cierto punto mágicas el siempre había sido un zorro de ciencia, le buscaba la razón lógica a todo por eso cuando Amy le hablo sobre su mundo al zorro le costo creerle.

—No es momento para bromas chicos. En serio las dimensiones paralelas son insostenibles físicamente hablando, aun asi eres buena actuando, casi me la creo. —Le dijo el zorro riendo. Amy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se paro delante de él y saco una carta.

Luego de pronunciar un nombre sus grandes alas aparecieron en su espalda, una de ellas aun tenia la venda sujetada en el lugar donde la habían dañado.

—Explica ésto. —Le dijo Amy enfadada a Tails. El zorro cayo sentado al suelo de la impresión.

— ¡No bromees! ¡¿Era en serio?! —Gritó impactado.

— ¡Claro que lo era! —Le contestó la rosada.

— Sabía que eras rara, pero no que lo eras tanto. —Habló el chico impresionado.

— ¿Rara? ¡¿Rara?! ¡Oye de los dos quién es el que tiene dos colas! —Le reprochó Amy.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Tranquilos! —Dijo Sonic poniendose entre sus dos amigos.

—Bien, pero ¿Por que nunca dijiste que podías hacer eso? —La cuestionó Tails.

—Eh, ¿Nunca preguntaste? —Le habló Amy algo nerviosa y con una media sonrisa.

—Tú y Sonic pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. —Le dijo Tails mientras se levantaba del suelo lentamente.

Los dos erizos se miraron entre ellos algo sonrojados.

— Bien, creo que por ahora debemos volver a Green Hills y pensar en algún plan para solucionar esta situación. —Habló el zorro mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

— Si, además debemos buscar la mochila de Amy en el correo. —Dijo Sonic con calma.

— Bien, entonces decidido, volvemos a Green Hills. Lamento que sus vacaciones hayan terminado asi chicos. —Les dijo Tails mientras caminaban al avión.

— No importa. De todas formas no estuvieron tan mal ¿Verdad Amy?.—Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, la rosada lo observó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No. No fue tan malo.

Tails los miró a ambos alzando una ceja pero al final decidió no preguntar. Cuando los tres subieron al avión sintieron otro terremoto y Tails hizo lo posible para despegar antes de que otra avalancha pudiera cubrirlos.

Una vez en el aire pudieron notar como todo se sacudía en la tierra. El planeta se estaba separando otra vez.

— ¿Cuantos templos creen que hayan drenado ya? — Preguntó Amy sentada en una de las alas de avión.

Sonic y Tails pensaron esa pregunta también pero no querían dar una respuesta, esperaban que no muchos porque aun no sabían como revertir la situación.

Una vez llegaron a su base en Green Hills Sonic y Amy se sentaron en los sillones de la sala mientras que Tails iba a comunicarse con Knuckles.

— Al fin en casa. —Dijo Sonic mientras se estiraba en el sillon.

— Nunca creí extrañar Green Hills tanto como ahora. —Habló Amy con una sonrisa.

—Concuerdo contigo. —Dijo el azulado sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres que horneé algo? Puedo hacer unos pastelitos. —Le propuso Amy.

— Claro, ¿Por que no? —Habló Sonic relajado con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Genial! —Amy se paró de un salto del sillón para besar a Sonic y luego irse a la cocina.

Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el beso pero para cuando quiso responder Amy ya se había ido. Sonic podía jurar que si había algo que entusiasmaba a la eriza mas que estar con él era: hacer dulces.

El erizo se volteó para ver por el marco de la puerta a la rosada moviéndose por toda la cocina buscando ingredientes y utensilios, Amy tenía una rapidez y ligereza a la hora de preparar postres y dulces que envidiaría cualquier pastelero, ademas verla con el delantal rosa -que la joven había dejado en el taller para momentos como esos- era sumamente adorable.

— Sonic, ¡Sonic! — Le gritó el zorro para que el erizo lo escuchara. El azulado volteó algo asustado.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó algo confundido.

— Te quedaste embobado viendo a Amy. —Le murmuró el zorro con una sonrisa picara en su cara, Sonic fruncio el ceño y bufó.

— Claro que no.

— Claro que si. —Dijo Tails burlándose.

— Da igual. —Habló el azulado restándole importancia al tema. — ¿Que te dijo Knuckles?

— Dice que todo esta muy tranquilo en Angel Island, le dije que lo mejor sería que viniera aquí pero no quiere dejar sola a la esmeralda madre con esos locos sueltos.

— Me lo esperaba, no abandonará esa isla aun si el mundo se parte en dos. Cosa que está pasando. — Dijo el erizo con una sonrisa.

— Hablando de partirse en dos, aun debo investigar porque sucede todo esto. ¿Recuerdas algún nombre? Hablaste sobre una mafia.

— Se llamaban Mafia Blanca, o algo asi, pero no creo que encuentres nada de ellos buscando en Internet. —Dijo Sonic con una media sonrisa.

— Es porque no voy a buscar en Internet, buscare en la base de datos de la G.U.N —Dijo el zorro tranquilo mientras caminaba a su computadora.

El Team Sonic y la G.U.N tenían una especie de convenio desde que se había formado oficialmente el equipo para detener a Eggman, el Team Sonic se encargaba de los problemas mas graves, como invasiones, ataques de robots y cosas que involucraban la destrucción del mundo en general, la G.U.N se encargaba de los problemas mas pequeños a comparación que involucraban a los ciudadanos, como atentados, tiroteos, robos millonarios o cualquier otra cosa de esas. El Team Sonic les hacía informes sobre algunas de sus misiones, explicaban los avances en poderes o habilidades de cada miembro al menos una vez por año y ante cualquier problema que la G.U.N tuviera debían acudir, a cambio ellos les permitían acceso a su base de datos y la completa libertad de actuar e ir a donde quisieran sin restricciones.

Era algo molesto tener que dar informes a la G.U.N constantemente, y la mayoría del tiempo se sentían vigilados, pero era algo que debían hacer si querían tener libertad a la hora de actuar, no siempre Tails construía inventos del todo legales, además de esa manera se encargaban de tener una fuente de ingresos.

Unos minutos después la eriza salió de la cocina sin el delantal y con una sonrisa.

— Terminé la masa pero me faltan algunos ingredientes para el relleno, bueno varios. ¿Hace cuánto no repones la nevera Tails? —Preguntó la rosada.

— Un par de días. —Contestó el zorro restándole importancia, estaba mas bien concentrado en la investigación.

— Con la cantidad de comida que tragas me sorprende que aun no este del todo vacía. —Dijo la eriza cruzándose de brazos, luego tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir una lista de compras.

— ¿Vas a salir a comprar? —Preguntó Sonic curioso.

— Si, a los pastelitos les queda un rato largo.

— Entonces voy contigo. —Dijo el erizo.

— No es obligatorio que me acompañes a todos lados. —Le dijo la chica mientras tomaba unas bolsas reutilizables de las gavetas de la cocina.

— Quiero hacerlo, ademas me voy a aburrir aquí y lo mas interesante que esta haciendo Tails es buscar informacion, ya sabes, cosas de nerds —Dijo Sonic con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Oi eso! —Gritó Tails enfadado.

Amy suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta delantera.

—Vámonos. —Dijo la fémina mientras se alejaba caminando. El erizo se despidió de Tails y salió tras ella.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al supermercado tomaron un carrito y se dispusieron a hacer las compras, habían muchas personas haciendo lo mismo, la mayoría llevaba cantidades de papel higiénico.

— ¿Para que quieren tanto papel? —Preguntó Amy en voz alta. El hombre del carrito la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¿No has visto en las noticias que el mundo está partiéndose otra vez? No me tomarán desprevenido ahora.

— Pero, ¿No sería mejor comprar comida? —Preguntó Sonic confundido.

— ¿Yo voy por ahí diciéndote que comprar? —Lo miró el hombre de reojo.

— ...No.

— Entonces fin de la conversación.

El hombre con el carrito lleno de papel higiénico se alejó, Amy y Sonic se miraron confundidos pero continuaron con su recorrido, las góndolas no estaban vacías, sólo las del papel higiénico, así que les fue relativamente fácil conseguir lo que querían, mientras buscaban leche se cruzaron con un par de zoomorfos que miraban uno de los televisores del supermercado, en él pasaban las noticias y se veía una imagen satelital del planeta partido en cuatro pedazos. Cuando uno de esos zoomorfos se giró y reconoció a la pareja de erizos detras de ellos los miró con furia.

— ¡Ustedes! —Dijo enfadado. Sonic y Amy lo miraron confundidos y la chica al lado del Zoomorfo se giró tambien.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Sonic algo confundido.

— ¡Si! ¿Que se supone que hacen? —Exigió el alce enfadado.

— ¿Comprar comida quizás? —Le dijo el erizo con la ceja alzada mientras apuntaba el carrito.

— Deberían estar solucionando todo esto. — Les reclamó.

— ¿Que te creés? ¿Que esto se hace de la noche a la mañana? — Le preguntó Sonic enfadado, Amy abrazó el brazo del erizo para detenerlo por si hacía alguna tontería.

— ¡Han habido dias en los que lo han resuelto así! —Le gritó el alce, la joven a su lado que parecía ser su novia también intentaba calmarlo.

— ¡En esos momentos sabíamos que sucedía y donde ir a detenerlo! Lo siento si la bola de cristal no nos funciona esta vez.

— Ya, ya, no discutan. —Dijo Amy colocándose en medio de ellos al ver que las personas del supermercado comenzaban a observar curiosas. — Hacemos todo lo mas rápido posible pero no es fácil. — Le dijo la rosada al alce mirándolo a los ojos.

— La G.U.N ya habría resuelto este problema en un par de horas, ellos sí hacen su trabajo bien. —Reclamó el castaño.

— ¡Calmate cariño! —Le gritó la gacela que sostenía al alce por el brazo. — Lo siento mucho, él le había regalado un viaje a sus padres en crucero y perdieron la comunicación con el barco cuando el mundo se separó, ésta muy tenso y enfadado desde entonces. —Habló como disculpa mirando a Amy y Sonic.

—Lo entendemos —Dijo la rosada — Pero hay cosas con las que tenemos que tomar nuestro tiempo, sabemos lo que sucede pero la situación no es fácil se solucionar.

— ¡Las personas podrían estar muriendo mientras ustedes compran... leche! —Gritó el alce de manera despectiva acercándose peligrosamente a Amy, Sonic se colocó entre su novia y el chico.

— Hacemos lo que podemos, entre tanto no nos vamos a morir de hambre. ¡Intenta encargarte tú de salvar al mundo todo el tiempo a ver si aguantas la presión!

— ¡Ya basta! Vámonos Sonic. —Dijo tomando del brazo al azulado mientras movía el carrito.

— ¿Quien demonios se cree este invecil? —Dijo Sonic aun clavando su enfadada mirada en el alce.

— ¡Sonic vámonos! ¡Estan haciendo un espectáculo! —Dijo la rosada mientras arrastraba al azulado lejos del alce, giraron en un pasillo y la eriza se frenó para mirar a su novio a los ojos. — Calmate.

— ¡Queria decirle un par de cosas a ese idiota! —Le reclamo a su novia. Amy lo miró enfadada.

— ¡No me grites que no es conmigo con quién discutías! ¡Ahora calmate o te calmo de un golpe con PikoPiko!

Sonic se obligó a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, luego de unos segundos observó a Amy ya mas tranquilo.

— Lo siento. —Dijo el azulado mientras se ponía a ver unas cajas de cereal.

— Está bien, todos estamos nerviosos con esta situación, no dejes que te afecte ese idiota. —Le dijo Amy con calma mientras abrazaba al erizo por la espalda. — ¿Quieres llevar cereal? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, Sonic la miró de reojo y algo sonrojado asintió. — Pon el que quieras en el carro y luego nos vamos, ademas podría aprovechar a buscar mi mochila.

—Es verdad. —Habló Sonic con una leve sonrisa mientras ponia cereal en el carro y se marchaban a la caja.

* * *

La pareja de erizos se encontraba caminando por el centro con las bolsas de la compra mientras miraban las tiendas de camino al local de paquetes y envíos. Cuando llegaron se pusieron en la fila a esperar su turno para buscar la mochila de la rosada.

Cuando les tocó y preguntaron por la mochila de Amy el empleado fue a la zona de atras y luego de unos minutos salió con la mochila de la rosada. La chica sonrió feliz y se fijó que todo estuviera ahí, una vez se aseguró Amy se colocó la mochila en la espalda y salieron del local hacia el taller de Tails.

Ambos erizos estaban tan compenetrados en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que una camioneta negra los siguió un par de cuadras para luego girar en una esquina y asi perderlos.

— Señor, tiene la mochila. —Dijo uno de los hombre en el auto por la radio.

— Perfecto, ¿Notaron algo?—Preguntó atravez de la radio.

— Nada. Todo va de acuerdo al plan...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al taller de Tails Sonic fue a la cocina a colocar lo que habían comprado y Amy fue a la habitación del zorro a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su vestido rojo y sus botas de toda la vida para meter las ropas de invierno dentro de la mochila, dejándola en la habitación, luego salió del cuarto y fue a ayudar a Sonic con las cosas mientras hacía el relleno para los pastelitos.

Al erizo le gusto ver a Amy con que típico vestido, al fin las cosas retomaban de a poco la normalidad. Salió de la cocina y fue a ver a Tails, el zorro seguía compenetrado en la investigación.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —Preguntó Sonic.

— Nada, es como si no existieran, ¿Seguro que escuchaste bien el nombre?

— Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿No habrá algun archivo que te quedo sin revisar?

— Eso estoy intentando descifrar, quiza si me meto en el codigo logre encontrar algo.

— Bien, ¿Sabes algo de las esmeraldas Caos? — El erizo se sentó al lado de su amigo.

— Tampoco, últimamente no encuentro nada de lo que busco. — Comentó Tails frustrado.

— ¡Animate! Eres un genio, seguro descubres algo pronto.

—Eso espero. —Dijo Tails suspirando.

Luego de media hora de búsqueda sin éxito la eriza apareció con una bandeja de pastelitos para ellos por lo que ambos se tomaron un descanso de la búsqueda.

— Necesitaba algo de esto.—Dijo el zorro feliz mientras comía su pastelito.— Gracias Amy.

— No hay de que. —Respondió contenta la rosada.

— ¿No puedes usar tus poderes para buscar a estos mafia o las esmeraldas? — Le preguntó Tails curioso, no había a barajado esa posibilidad hasta ahora.

— Lo siento, es peligroso para mi utilizarlos aquí. —Le contesto simplemente la eriza.

— Vaya, pues realmente ya no hay muchas opciones, estamos varados.

— ¿Y que tal preguntarle a Shadow o Rouge? —Preguntó la rosada, ambos amigos la miraron — Trabajan en la G.U.N ¿O no? Quizás puedan hacer algo.

— No se que tan dispuesta esté Rouge y Shadow trabaja con ellos para limpiar su historial por lo del A.R.K, lo mas probable es que los tengan bien vigilados. —Dijo Tails

— Pero podrían contactar con ellos en algún momento, quizás en la noche.

— Supongo que tiene un punto. —Dijo Sonic mientras miraba a Tails.

— Bueno, veré que tal va todo en la pastelería, no tardo. —Comentó la rosada y se levantó para salir de la sala. Luego tomo su teléfono y marco en numero de su empleado.

De a poco la noche comenzó a asomarse por el cielo y aun no tenían nada, ni pistas, ni indicios, ni soluciones, estaban completamente varados y el estrés y cansancio comenzaba a sentirse.

— Sonic, creo que ire a mi casa. —Dijo la eriza mientras se colocaba su mochila.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí? —Le preguntó el azulado.

— No, tengo cosas que organizar, y me llegaron varios paquetes para mi pastelería que tiene el casero y debo buscarlos. —Le explicó la rosada.

—Bien, te acompaño. — Habló el erizo suspirando.

— Ya te he dicho que no necesitas hacerlo si no...

— Sí, sí, si no quiero, pero la cosa es que hay una mafia entera tras nosotros, prefiero acompañarte.

— Se cuidarme sola, gracias.

— Lo se, pero voy estar mas tranquilo si te acompaño.

La eriza bufó, pero acabó aceptando la propuesta de Sonic.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la joven y colocaron las cajas en su sitio el erizo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

— Si sucede algo, escuchas algo o notas algo...

— Te llamo, ya lo se. —Le dijo la eriza con una sonrisa cansada, ya era la tercera vez que escuchaba esa frase del chico.

— Ten mucho cuidado y cierra todo bien.

— Si papa. —Le contesto la rosada riendo y luego lo beso en los labios, el erizo respondió al beso. — Descansa Sonic.

— Tu tambien Rosie. —Le contestó el azulado, Amy rió.

— ¿Rosie?

— ¿Te gusta? Estaba pensando en apodos, estaba ese, Chicle o Pinky.

— Todos esos se los robaste a Rouge. —Le dijo Amy riendo.

— Puede ser. —Habló el erizo mientras levantaba los hombros y se alejaba de la puerta por el pasillo. — Buenas noches Chicle.

— Buenas noches Soniku. —Dijo la rosa mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Oye! ¡Cualquier apodo menos ése!

Escuchó que su novio gritaba desde el pasillo, la eriza no quitó su sonrisa hasta que se fue a dormir.

* * *

En medio de la noche un ruido extaño la desperto, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama algo adormilada, vio el reloj para notar que era las dos de la mañana, bostezo sin hacer ruido y sacó el comunicador mientras abría lentamente la puerta de su cuarto. No habia nadie.

— Falsa alarma. —Dijo la rosada mientras colocaba el comunicador en su lugar.

Estuvo por cerrar los ojos hasta que notó una leve luz roja traspasar su mochila, la rosada se levantó lentamente mientras encendía su velador y rebuscaba para encontrar lo que creaba esa luz, hasta que de repente notó un leve parche en la parte de abajo de su mochila lo que la extraño.

Con fuerza lo sacó y cayó un pequeño aparato que daba una luz roja parpadeante, si no se ubiera levantado a esa hora con las luces apagadas no lo habría notado. Parecía un pequeño micrófono.

¡La habían estado espiando! Sacó todo de su mochila y rebuscó intentando encontrar algo más, creyó que fueron los de la mafia hasta que volvió a mirar el aparato, era un tipo de micrófono especial que Tails había diseñado para la G.U.N.

La eriza se levantó de repente y tomó el comunicador para llamar a Sonic hasta que unas manos se lo impidieron, noto a tres hombres con uniformes sujetarla y uno de ellos colocó un pañuelo en su boca, trato de no respirar pero le fue imposible.

Lo último que vio antes de caer dormida fueron los parches de los uniformes que ponían: G.U.N.

continuar...

* * *

Bueno, ¡Holi! ¿Se acuerdan de mi? A estas alturas que les pida perdón es lo mismo que pedirles pan pero, ¡Perdoonn! no había tenido ni el tiempo, ni la inspiración para escribir.

¿Que tal van sus cuarentenas? (Asumo que la mayoria que me lee esta en una) yo estoy en cuarentena, creo que lo llevo bastante bien. (Sufro internamente, quiero ir a la plaza a amacarme y hacer picnic :))

Eeeen fin, algo que quiero hacer es aclarar la edad de los personajes, no había pensado hacerlo porque no veía mucha importancia en eso para la historia pero quizás explique mejor varios cambios de actitud así que:

Sonic: 21 años.

Amy: 18 años.

Tails: 13 años. (Plena preadolescencia)

Knuckles: 22 años.

A partir de ahí creo que ya pueden sacar las edades de los demas xd

En fin, tengan un bonito dia, una bonita cuarentena, cuidense mucho, lavense las manos y tosan en el codo.

¡Bye Bye!


	7. Efímera

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_Efímera._

* * *

Amy despertó aturdida y mareada en un pequeño cuarto con muros blancos y un pequeño colchón, la pared donde estaba la puerta era de un vidrio grueso y transparente, aquella habitación parecía parte de algún loquero.

Habían mas habitaciones a los lados y en frente del suyo que eran completamente iguales.

Amy intento pensar con calma que había sucedido, recordó a la G.U.N y el micrófono. Sabía que en algún momento debía ocurrir pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. Quizás el nuevo tarotista que estaba destrozando los templos los hizo cambiar de idea.

Un par de guardias entraron por la puerta del pasillo arrastrando a alguien, Amy se paró inmediatamente para ver quién era, parecía una tigresa aunque su pelo estaba completamente negro. La dejaron en la celda frente a la suya y luego de cerrar la puerta los guardias se fueron.

Amy intuyó que era una anciana, pero no podía saberlo del todo por lo oscuro que era su pelaje, lo único que realmente destacaba de su cuerpo eran sus ojos, estaban completamente blancos.

— ¿Señora...? —Preguntó Amy algo dudosa — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¿Quien es esa voz? — Preguntó la anciana. Gracias a eso Amy pudo saber que era ciega.

— Mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose the Hedgehog. —Dijo la rosada.

— ¡Oh— Exclamó la anciana con sorpresa. — Al final te atraparon ¿Eh? — Preguntó con algo de tristeza.

— Sí — Habló Amy algo confundida. — ¿Que es este lugar? — La rosada jamas había visto este sector en G.U.N.

— Estamos en el piso ocho del subsuelo de los cuarteles de la G.U.N, aquí es donde traen a los Turistas, asumo que tú tambien eres una. ¿Sabias que nos cazan?

— Sí.

— ¿Y por que no volviste a nuestro mundo? — Preguntó la anciana.

— Tengo amigos aquí, e hice un par de cosas de las cuales no estoy muy orgullosa, tengo miedo de ir a ese sitio.

— ¿Eres la eriza rosa verdad? ¿La que llego a mi tienda de adivinación en la feria con el erizo azul? — Preguntó la tigresa de repente.

Amy se sorprendió y se acercó mas al vidrio.

— ¿Es usted? ¿Usted es la adivina? ¿Como la atraparon, cuándo?

— Fue hace unos meses, ya no se exactamente cuantos.

— ¿Para que nos quieren aquí? ¿Es miedo? — Preguntó Amy, la anciana sonrió.

— No, ¿A que deberían temerle? Saben que nuestro poder es limitado, lo que ellos quieren es nuestra adivinación.

— Pero, no podemos usarlo aquí, si lo hacemos nosotros... — De repente la rosada entendió porque no había reconocido a la anciana en primer lugar, cuando la conoció era una tigresa blanca, el exceso de magia prohibida la estaba absorbiendo. — Oh por Chaos. — Dijo Amy mientras daba pasos hacia atras y se cubría la boca con la mano. Lo que estaba viendo era a una tarotista en su lecho de muerte por usar magia prohibida. — ¿Por que lo hace? ¿Por que adivina para ellos? ¡Va a morir si sigue así!

— ¿Te crees que no lo se niña? Ellos nos obligan, antes que yo hubieron otros, y esos otros también murieron en estas celdas. Se confiaron porque creyeron que eramos muchos, la realidad es que ahora eres tú la única tarotista que queda sana.

Amy se sentó en el suelo intentando procesar lo que decía, siempre supo que los secuestraban, pero entendía que el motivo era el temor no la adivinación.

— ¿La G.U.N usa nuestros poderes de adivinación?

— Todo el tiempo, ¿Por que crees que siempre parecen estar tres pasos mas adelante? Si no nos tuvieran a nosotros no habrían resuelto ni la mitad de sus casos.

— Pero, los gobiernos...

— Ellos también están metidos en ésto. ¿Sabes cuantas veces la reina de Soleanna Elise vino a preguntarme sobre un futuro distópico y ese erizo azul que te acompañaba?

— Tengo que sacarla de aquí. — Dijo Amy observando a la anciana aún sorprendida.

— Olvidate de mi, yo ya estoy muerta, ni siquiera puedo moverme.

— La llevare a Athalaia, ahí podrán curarla. —Habló la rosada intentando encontrar una solución

— No, no podrán, ya es demasiado avanzado. Enfocate tú en salvarte y una vez lo hagas huye a nuestro mundo y quedate allí, sería un milagro si aquí te dejan en paz.

—No voy a...

La charla de la rosada fue cortada por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. Unos oficiales de la G.U.N se acercaron a ella y abrieron la puerta.

— Señorita the Hedgehog. Acompañenos. — Ordenó uno de ellos.

* * *

Sonic estaba nervioso, llevaba esperando a Amy toda la mañana y la rosada no aparecía.

— Calmate, seguro sólo sigue dormida. — Intentó tranquilizarlo Tails.

— Para estas horas Amy ya esta despierta.

— ¿La llamaste al comunicador? — Preguntó el zorro.

— Sí, y no contesta.

— Ve a su departamento y fíjate si esta bien, no lo se. Solucionalo tú, es tu novia. — Le dijo Tails restándole importancia mientras seguía con lo suyo. Sonic suspiró y se marchó al departamento de Amy.

Cuando llegó tomó una copia de las llaves que la eriza había hecho para él y entró al departamento, dijo el nombre de su novia un par de veces pero nadie contestaba, entró a su cuarto pero todo parecía en orden. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Él no recordaba haberla cruzado por el camino mientras llegaba.

Salió del departamento y se cruzó con una de las nuevas vecinas de Amy, tenía veinticinco a años.

— ¿Sonic? — Preguntó la chica observándolo.

— Hola Secilia, oye, ¿has visto a Amy? — Preguntó el erizo acercandose a ella.

— No, lo siento. — Dijo la chica, Sonic agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a alejarse hasta que Secilia lo detuvo de repente. — Espera. — Sonic volteó al oírla, la chica parecía intentar recordar algo — Ayer ocurrió algo extraño, yo vine de una fiesta en la madrugada, bastante borracha, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerme en pié y lúcida, decidí subir las escaleras porque ya habían llamado a un ascensor y el otro estaba fuera de servicio, eran varios hombres vestidos con uniformes y ya superaban el limite de peso. Cuando llegue hasta el pasillo me dieron algo de miedo asi que me escondí en una de las esquinas y los observé, uno llevaba un saco negro sobre sus hombros y luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento de Amy bajaron por el ascensor. Creí que había sido un sueño por el alcohol porque...

— ¿Porque...? — La ánimo Sonic a que siguiera hablando.

— Vi que en sus uniformes decía: G.U.N. — De repente la joven comenzó a reír y Sonic se puso algo mas pálido. — Pero es imposible, la G.U.N no haría tal cosa, ¿Verdad? — Le preguntó sonriendo al erizo, Sonic rió algo nervioso y nego con la cabeza. — ¿Tomaras el ascensor? — Dijo la chica mientras subía. Sonic negó con la cabeza. — Bien, suerte buscando a Amy. — Le deseó la joven y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Una vez Sonic se aseguro que la joven se había ido tomó el comunicador a llamo a Tails.

— Sonic, ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó en zorro por el comunicador.

— La G.U.N tiene a Amy, tenemos que sacarla de allí.

— ¿Como estas tan seguro?

— Una de sus vecinas los vio entrando al departamento y Amy no esta, llama a Knuckles, yo intentaré comunicarme con Shadow y Rouge, tenemos que sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

Knuckles estaba teniendo un pacífico dia en su pacífica isla, estaba en su salsa, la Esmeralda Madre se encontraba bien y protegida, nadie había ido a robarla -Ni siquiera Rouge- y no habían habido problemas graves que requerían de su ayuda así que practicamente estaba teniendo el mes más tranquilo de su vida.

Oler la brisa fresca y escuchar el sonido del viento mover las hojas de los arboles junto con el molesto chillido del comunicador no tenía precio.

Oh, sí, el comunicador estaba sonando.

— ¡Maldita sea estaba llegando a mi récord de tranquilidad! —Dijo Knuckles enfadado mientras contestaba la llamada. — ¿Si?

— ¡Tenemos problemas!

— _Es para lo único que me llamas, obvio que los tienen_ — Pensó Knuckles — ¿Que ocurre?

— La G.U.N secuestro a Amy, ven a la base rápido, debemos idear un plan para ir por ella. —Le dijo Tails.

— Entendido — Contestó sin ganas el echidna para luego cortar la comunicación.

Estuvo a punto de irse cuando penso mejor lo que le había dicho Tails y fruncio el ceño, espera, ¿Que había dicho Tails? Necesitaba asegurarse de que había oído bien y volvió a llamar. Tails que correteaba de un lado a otro buscando archivos e intentando ingresar a carpetas y cámaras contesto algo agitado.

— ¿Que?

— ... ¿Dijiste G.U.N?

Tails quería golpearlo.

— ¡Si! ¡Dije G.U.N! ¡Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ven aquí! — Le gritó el zorro para cortar la comunicación y volver a lo que estaba.

Kncukles alzó una ceja y chasqueo la lengua.

— _La pubertad _— Pensó el echidna para luego salir planeando de su isla.

* * *

Amy fue llevada a una sala bastante gris y fría en donde había sólo una mesa con dos sillas. Hicieron que la joven se sentara en una y la mantuvieron esperando unos minutos hasta que un hombre entró a la sala, Amy lo conocía, su nombre era Lucian Brunnel, uno de los comandantes mas importantes de la G.U.N y el manda más de la organización, ella nunca había tenido contacto directo con él pero Sonic sí, y por lo que el azulado le había contado no era un hombre muy agradable.

— ¿Amy Rose? —Preguntó el mayor.

— Si ya lo sabe no esperará usted que le responda. —Le dijo la eriza cortante.

— Tienes caracter, tu novio sabe definirte muy bien. — Dijo el hombre sentándose en su silla y observando a la rosada a los ojos.

— Es mi pareja, no esperaría menos. — Contestó algo sonrojada.

— ¿Sabes por que estas aquí?

— Me hago una idea, aunque no se que ilegalidad se supone que cometí, por norma general ayudo a evitarlos, no los provoco.

— No cometió ninguna ilegidad, pero si nos ocultó algo que a G.U.N y al gobierno nos es de suma importacia.

— ¿Y no creen que se los oculte para evitar precisamente esto? ¿Por qué no crear tecnología mejor como lo hace Tails? Él los ayudaría con lo que necesiten, ¿Por que usar tarotistas entonces? — Preguntó la rosada observando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

— Joven Amy, ¿Que cree que pensaría el pueblo si la G.U.N dependiera de la tecnologia de tu peludo amigo todo el tiempo?

— ¿Que somos aliados, quizá? — Preguntó Amy con obviedad.

— Que dependemos de ustedes para todo. — Respondió Lucian tajantemente.

— ¿Y no es eso verdad? Quiero decir, ¿No dependen de mi ahora?

— Por supuesto que si, pero la gracia esta en que el resto de las personas no lo saben.

— Están matando tarotistas, ¡Personas inocentes SOLO PARA INFLARSE SUS MALDITOS EGOS! — Gritó la eriza levantandose de repente de su silla dispuesta a golpearlo, dos guardias que la vigilaban de cerca la sujetaron de los hombros y la sentaron de vuelta.

— Al contrario, son lo mas efectivo y práctico que tenemos, mas que unos estúpidos drones y una cámara. Ustedes nos ayudan a mantener a las personas a salvo. — Dijo el humano mientras se levantaba de su silla.

— Saben que nos están matando ¿Verdad? Posiblemente yo sea una de las pocas que sigan sanas en este planeta.

— Mueren por una buena causa, además, nuestro plan contigo es que adivines el futuro para nosotros y que tengas hijos.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó la eriza totalmente desconcertada.

— No sólo eres la única sana sino que eres la mas joven, lo que significa que podremos tener muchos pequeños adivinadores andando por ahí.

Amy estaba completamente furiosa.

— ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Nuestra especie evitó su extinción y así lo pagan!

— No somos tan malos, después de todo mantuvimos a los turistas como el secreto mejor guardado de la humanidad.

— Osea que los lideres Zoomorfos no lo saben, sólo los humanos.

— Exacto. — La calma del hombre era envidiable, se veía como si hubiera conseguido el gran premio del parque.

— ¿Y que hay de mis amigos? ¿No creés que se preguntarán donde estoy luego de un par de días?

— Será la tragedia del siglo, te secuestraron unos malditos, te torturaron y moriste por desangramiento. —Dijo macabro el comandante, Amy temblo un poco en su asiento. —Pero tranquila, tus secuestradores también morirán así que tu vida terminará como una héroe.

La rosada comenzó a respirar agitada, el hombre no bromeaba, realmente iban a matarla socialmente. Un hombre entró a la sala con una caja y la colocó frente a la mesa, cuando la abrió Amy vio sus cartas.

— ¿Seria tan amable Rose de adivinar el futuro? — Preguntó Lucian.

— Estas demente si crees que voy a hacerlo. — Le respondió tajante la eriza.

— Yo creó que lo harás.

— No voy a adivinar para ti aun si muero por eso. — Dijo Amy tajante.

— Oh eso lo se, pero ¿Seguirias sin hacerlo si muere alguien mas? — Preguntó el humano.

— ¿Que?

— ¿Conoces a Vanilla y Cream The Rabbit? Son unas ciudadanas muy honradas, oí que Vanilla te crió como a su hija cuando se entero que tus padres murieron. —La sonrisa maquiavélica del hombre era aterradora. — Además ellas no forman parte del Team Sonic por lo que no perderíamos a nadie muy importante...

— ¡No les hagas daño!

— ¡Entonces lee las malditas cartas! — Gritó el humano mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

Amy algo temblorosa tomó el montón de cartas de la caja, las mezcló y esparció unas pocas sobre la mesa dadas vuelta. La parte trasera de las cartas tenían unos dibujos de rosas rojas muy delicadas pintadas en ellas.

Una luz rosada envolvió a la eriza y la habitación, Amy volteó la primera carta sintiendo como un dolor horrible y punzante recorría todo su cuerpo, no había sentido un dolor similar desde que las uso para encontrar a Sonic.

* * *

Rouge se encontraba en el jardín trasero de los cuarteles de la G.U.N disfrutando de su almuerzo, su trabajo en la organización era divertido, le robaba a ladrones así que hacía el bien común, le pagaban por eso y como decía el dicho: Ladrón que roba a Ladrón cien años de perdon, por lo que no podía quejarse demasiado, lo único malo de todo eso es que casi no tenía tiempo para ir a buscar a la Esmeralda Maestra y molestar a Knuckles. Incluso extrañaba un poco al echidna.

Terminó de comer su sándwich y se disponía a entrar de vuelta a la base hasta que escucho el sonido del comunicador. Tails le había dado uno especial hace tiempo, evitaba que la G.U.N escuchase o registrase las llamadas que le hacían a ella o a Shadow, despues de todo si la organización tuviera que representar a alguien en una obra seguramente haría el papel de vieja chismosa.

Cuando Rouge contestó se encontró un sonriente Sonic.

— ¡Hola Rouge! ¿Tienes un minuto? —Le preguntó el azulado.

— Depende, ¿Me interesa?

— Yo creo que sí. ¿Tienes un lugar mas... Privado para hablar?

Cuándo la murciélago lo escuchó decir eso alzó una ceja, ¿Que era tan importante que ni la G.U.N podía oír? El erizo tenía razón, sí le interesaba.

Cuando llegaro a un lugar privado donde la joven sabía que nadie interrumpiría notó cómo la expresión del erizo cambiaba de repente, con rapidez, Sonic le comentó lo que ocurría. En un principio Rouge no entendió nada pero de apoco se fue pintando la idea general, lo que la descolocó totalmente fue que Sonic le dijera que Amy estaba en G.U.N como prisionera.

— Imposible, nos habríamos dado cuenta. Shadow entra a la sección de prisioneros todos los dias. — Le dijo la murciélago.

— ¿Y si no tienen allí a Amy? ¿Y si la tienen en un lugar mas secreto aún? — Preguntó el erizo.

— No hay otro lugar mas secreto que... — Rouge iba a decir que no había un lugar mas secreto que la zona de logística de G.U.N y fue entonces cuando las piezas comenzaron a juntarse. — Dijiste que Pinky adivina el futuro y no dejan entrar a nadie mas que a ciertos humanos a la zona de logística, ¿Crees que esté alli?

— Apostaría mis zapatillas a que sí.

— No es un lugar de facil acceso, sólo dejan entrar humanos y para tu desgracia Shadow y yo somos los únicos Zoomorfos en éstas instalaciones.

— Tendrán que buscar la manera de entrar, Tails, Knuckles y yo tenemos un plan pero necesitamos que ustedes dos cooperen.

— ¿Y que pasa si Chicle no esta aquí?

— Me haré responsable si los descubren. — Dijo Sonic.

Rouge sabía que el erizo estaba apostando demasiado por lo que seguramente tuviera razón, la pregunta era: ¿Como demonios entraría a la zona de logística?

— Bien, hablare con Shadow y veremos una manera de entrar.

— Gracias, entonces estaremos en...

— ¡Espera, espera! — Se escuchó gritar a Tails de fondo, y Rouge vio como el zorro le quitaba el comunicador a Sonic. — Sé que ya es mucho pedir, pero necesito que busquen unos archivos a los que no puedo ingresar con facilidad, se llaman "Mafia Blanca" y están totalmente bloqueados, ¿Crees poder buscarlo tú? Será mas facil desde una computadora de la G.U.N.

— Está bien — Dijo la murciélago suspirando, de todas formas ya estaba en el baile, sólo quedaba bailar.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Dijo el zorro aliviado.

* * *

Cuando Amy terminó de leer las cartas se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla agitada, estaba sudando y su brazo derecho se encontraba completamente negro, apenas si podía moverlo sin tener un dolor horrible.

Los soldados la levantaron y prácticamente la llevaron arrastrandola hasta su celda porque la joven no tenía fuerzas para dar mas de tres pasos.

Cuando la encerraron en su celda miró a la anciana que se encontraba incluso peor que ella, la mujer a penas mantenía los ojos abiertos y Amy se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla, no podía verla morir así.

— Rose — La llamó la anciana, ella la miro a los ojos. — No estes triste por mi, la muerte es algo natural.

— No de esa forma, no así. — Dijo la eriza con la garganta seca.

— Yo viví una vida feliz a pesar de todo, me quedo con los lindos recuerdos de una vida plena.

— ¡No puede hablar así! —Dijo Amy sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por su rostro. — Lo siento, no puedo salvarla.

— Eso lo se mi niña. — Dijo la anciana con una leve sonrisa. — Pero tienes que saber algo.

— ¿A que se refiere? — Preguntó la rosada confundida. La anciana suspiró y miró con dolor a la rosada.

— Vas a morir pronto.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron totalmente y con las fuerzas que obtuvo de a saber donde Amy se movió hacia atras mientras cubrir sus orejas con sus manos.

— No quiero saberlo, ¡No quiero saberlo! — Gritó la rosada. — ¡No tienes forma de saberlo!

— Claro que lo se, lo vi en una visión hace unos dias.

— ¡No me lo diga! — Le exigió Amy. No estaba lista para saberlo, nadie lo estaba.

— ¡Escuchame! ¡Es así como debe ser! — Dijo la tigresa subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz. — Morirás a causa de un exceso de magia prohibida.

— ¡NO! — Amy cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas lo que había escuchado, pero la anciana seguía.

— Probablemente en menos de una semana y media...

— ¡BASTA!

El grito retumbo en todo el lugar y la zona de celdas quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sollozo de la rosada intentando quitar de su cabeza esa información.

Iba a morir, iba a morir pronto. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer cuando recibía una informacion así de alguien tan fiable como una Tarotista en su lecho de muerte? No era la primera vez que le decía que iba a morir pero esa vez ella había creído que estaba bromeando, no sabía exactamente si creerle o no y decidió no hacer mucho caso, pero ¿Por que ahora si? Quizá porque había realmente una amenaza rondando por ahí.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, luego vio su brazo derecho absolutamente negro y su llanto se hizo mas fuerte.

La anciana la miró con ojos tristes y sonrió levemente.

— Lo siento niña. — Dijo en un murmuró y cerro los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

Amy la observó y se acercó al vidrio de su celda para comenzar a golpearlo.

— ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudenla! — Gritó Amy a una de las cámaras del pasillo, aunque sabia que ya nada se podía hacer por la tigresa.

Fue en ese momento que la eriza ya no pudo sostenerse y cayo sentada al suelo abrazándose a sus piernas, no podía morir así, no quería morir así, no cuando tenía el novio que siempre quiso, unos amigos maravillosos y una vida comoda y llena de aventuras. No quería morir.

Unos guardias llegaron unos quince minutos después y se acercaron a la celda de la tigresa para abrirla, uno de ellos llevaba una escoba y una bolsa. Amy sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo con el cuerpo luego de diez minutos.

Uno de los soldados tocó el cuerpo de la tigresa y éste poco a poco se fue desintegrando y volviendose cenizas que comenzaron a recoger con la escoba y meterlos en la bolsa.

La rosada lloraba en silencio sabiendo que pronto sería la siguiente, escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas y ya no quizo escuchar nada del exterior. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza estaba sola en ese cementerio.

* * *

Cuando Rouge le comentó lo sucedido a Shadow el erizo se mostró escéptico, sin embargo le debía mucho a esa eriza por haberlo ayudado a reintegrarse en la sociedad así que junto con la murciélago idearon un plan para asegurarse de que Amy estuviera ahí, y mas le valía a Sonic que sí esté porque sino sería el primero que tuviera un golpe suyo esta semana.

Tails dijo que los ayudaría pero debían esrperar hasta la noche al menos y quedaron en verlo a cinco calles de la base de G.U.N. Cuando se encontraron el zorro los saludo, había llegado en su auto.

— ¿Que tal todo? Les traje éstos. — Dijo Tails pasandoles unos trajes negros. — Ahora que no necesito buscar la informacion pude ponerme a crear ésto, son trajes que los harán indetectables a las cámaras.

— Están fríos. — Dijo la murciélago observando al zorro.

— Es para bajar la temperatura de sus cuerpos en caso de tengan detectores de calor, los pondrá casi a temperatura ambiente, serán indetectables en todos los sentidos, excepto en físico, de los guardias deberán encargarse ustedes. — Explicó Tails.

— Bueno, al menos es una ayuda... — Dijo Rouge.

— Recuerden, no es sacarla, sólo asegurarse de que este allí, si es así mañana será el rescate.

Rouge y Shadow asintieron para ponerse manos a la obra. Dejaron sus mochilas en uno de los callejones cerca de G.U.N y entraron a la base trepando por una de las paredes que sabían no tenían vigilancia a esa hora de la noche, luego caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

— Nos marchamos ya Dan, ten una buena noche — Dijo la murcielago saludando al guardia que custodiaba la entrada, éste la saludo.

— Igualmente señorita Rouge, joven Shadow. — Habló cordialmente el hombre mientras veía como el dúo de Zoomorfos se alejaba de G.U.N y giraban en la esquina hasta desaparecer de su vista.

— Agh, esto de entrar y salir es irritante. — Se quejó el erizo.

— Si, pero ahora tenemos una coartada en caso de que algún guardia recuerde que lo golpeamos. Además no te quejes, hace tiempo que no hacíamos algo tan divertido juntos. — Le contestó la murciélago codeandolo con una sonrisa.

El erizo negro giró los ojos, se colocaron los trajes y se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Entrar en la base no fue muy difícil, al trabajar ahí sabían donde flaqueaban los guardias y las defensas, entraron al elevador y tocaron el botón del subsuelo en donde se suponía estaba la sección de Logística.

Cuando llegaron al lugar y abrieron la puerta con cuidado se sorprendieron de que fueran unas oficinas normales.

— ¿Es broma? ¿Que se supone que resguardaban tanto aquí? ¿Unas computadoras viejas y un par de papeles? — Preguntó Rouge quejándose.

Shadow se mantuvo callado inspeccionado el lugar, las mesas tenían algo de polvo en ellas, ese lugar no parecía usarse a menudo.

— Seguro es una fachada. — Dijo el erizo.

— Entonces, si yo tuviera que ocultar una sala secreta, ¿Donde lo haría? — Se preguntó la murciélago mientras revisaba.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar porque escucharon una voz en el pasillo y la puerta abrirse, Rouge y Shadow se escondieron debajo de los escritorios.

— Sí, todo esta limpio señor. — Dijo el hombre por el comunicador mientras entraba a la sala. — Me dirijo a la sección ahora. Corto.

Rouge y Shadow se miraron para luego centrar su vista en el hombre, él sacó uno de los cuadros de la pared, detrás de éste había un botón y cuando lo presionó una sección de las paredes se abrió para revelar un ascensor.

Ambos Zoomorfos observaron aquello sorprendidos, el hombre volvió a colocar el cuadro y entró en el ascensor, las paredes se cerraron y el lugar quedo en oscuridad otra vez.

El erizo y la murciélago esperaron un par de minutos y luego bajaron el cuadro, Shadow estuvo a punto de tocar el botón pero Rouge lo detuvo.

— Espera. — Dijo ella, sacando su bolsito de maquillaje.

— ¿Que diablos haces? — Preguntó confundido el erizo.

— Confía en mi un poquito. — Dijo la joven guiñándole el ojo, tomo uno de sus polvos de maquillaje y una cinta adhesiva transparente. paso su polvo por el botón y luego la cinta sobre él, quedando impresa la huella del hombre. — Conociendo a G.U.N nunca es tan sencillo como presionar un botón. — Le dijo sonriendo.

Shadow tuvo que darle la razón y luego de abrir las puertas de la pared entraron al ascensor, allí Rouge y sonrió con suficiencia, el elevador tenía escáner de huella.

La murciélago colocó la cinta adhesiva sobre el escáner y las puertas se cerraron para comenzar a descender, Rouge comenzo a codear a Shadow y el erizo negro giró los ojos.

Cuando el elevador se abrió nuevamente se encontraron con un pasillo blanco pero no por eso menos lúgubre, era como si entraran a un hospital o quizás un psiquiátrico. Caminaron un poco mas hasta que encontraron una sala que a Rouge le erizó los pelos, era un cuarto de tortura.

— ¿Que demonios hace esto aquí? Creí que G.U.N ya no hacía estas cosas. — Dijo Shadow frunciendo el ceño.

— Yo también. — Contestó Rouge y tomó su celular para tomarle una foto y enviársela a Tails, en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea tenían algo con que amenazar a G.U.N.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que se cruzaron con dos guardias que custodiaban una puerta, uno de ellos era el que les había rebelado la entrada aun que no fuerra su intención.

Rouge y Shadow se ocultaron detrás de una pared.

— ¿Oiste que hoy murió otro en las celdas? — Preguntó uno de los guardias.

— Si — Dijo con algo de pesar. — ¿Quien fue esta vez?

— Creó que un fémina. —Respondió el otro, Shadow y Rouge se miraron.

— ¿La eriza?

Rouge respiró agitada y Shadow fruncio el ceño.

— No, a ella la trajeron en la madrugada, sabes que nunca mueren tan rapido. La tigresa.

— Oh sí, ya la recuerdo.

Ambos zoomorfos decidieron que ya era suficiente. Shadow corrió rápidamente hasta quedar al lado de esos hombres. Los humanos se sorprendieron pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Shadow tacleo rápidamente a uno haciendo que cayera golpeandose la cabeza y acabando desmayado. Rouge knockeo al otro desde arriba.

Observaron la cerradura, de vuelta con las huellas. Shadow tomó la mano de uno de los hombres y presionó su pulgar contra la cerradura, la puerta se abrió.

Cuando entraron vieron un pasillo largo con celdas blancas y paredes de vidrio grueso, todo parecía tranquilo y no había nadie allí hasta que escucharon un leve llanto en la parte del fondo.

— Ve, yo vigilaré la puerta. — Dijo Rouge. Shadow asintió y se acercó hasta el sonido.

Cuando llego a la celda se sorprendió de ver a Amy Rose en el suelo y con su cabeza entre sus piernas, parecía asustada.

— ¿Rose? — Preguntó el erizo, la chica no parecía notarlo así que habló un poco mas fuerte. — Amy.

La rosada esta vez si giró la cabeza, tenía sus ojos rojos e inchados de tanto llorar.

— Sh-Shadow. ¿Que haces aquí? — Preguntó Amy.

— Asegurarme de que estés bien, tu novio y el zorro nos digeron que podrías estar aquí.

— ¿Nos?

— Rouge está conmigo.

— Shadow tienen que sacarme de aquí. — Le rogó la eriza mientras se acercaba al cristal con algo de dificultad. El erizo negro notó el brazo derecho de la joven.

— ¿Que te paso en el brazo? — Le preguntó. La chica se lo observó, estaba completamente negro, no pudo evitar pensar en la tigresa y en su futuro. Cayó al suelo mientras su llanto aumentaba. — ¡Rose! ¿Que demonios te pasó? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Amy negó con la cabeza y escondió su brazo derecho detras de ella mientras se sonrojaba de la verguenza, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar de esa manera.

— Tienes que calmarte. — Diablos, él no era bueno consolando, casi prefería vigilar la puerta. — Mañana te sacaremos de aquí, sólo resiste un día mas.

— No quiero estar aquí. — Murmuró la eriza con voz aguda mientras tocaba el cristal con su brazo bueno. Shadow colocó su mano frente a la de ella, sólo los separaba el cristal.

— No te quedarás mucho tiempo, te lo prometo, por ahora tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar un poco más.

— No quiero estar sola. —Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

El erizo sintió que una pequeña parte de los sentimientos que aún le quedaban se rompían un poco.

— No estas sola, tu novio y tus amigos están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarte, pero tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Entiendes?

La eriza asintió y sacó la mano de vidrio para luego alejarse un poco y apoyarse contra la pared.

— Volveremos mañana y te sacaremos de aquí. Te lo prometo. —Le dijo Shadow mientras se levantaba. La actitud de la eriza lo preocupaba demasiado, ¿Que demonios le habían hecho? — Intenta dormir un poco.

Amy asintió levemente aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría.

— Nos vemos mañana. — Dijo el erizo, realmente sentía que no debía alejarse de Amy pero tenían que irse.

La rosada no le contesto y el erizo se marchó hacia donde estaba Rouge para luego salir la zona de las celdas directo al ascensor.

— ¿Esta ahí? ¿Como esta? — Preguntó la murciélago.

— Cuanto antes la saquemos de este loquero mejor. — Contestó tajante Shadow.

Rouge se mordió el labio mientras sentía como se le cerraba la garganta, los llantos que estaban escuchando eran de Amy, y jamas la había oido llorar así.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Holi! ¡NO ME SALTEN A LA YUGULAR TODAVIA! Recuerden que soy la unica que puede terminar esto y si me matan van a quedar con la intriga para siempre.

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Mucho drama? A mi me gusta el drama so no tengo quejas xd

¡Muchas gracias por sus favs y sus reviews me hacen la persona mas feliz del mundo!

Los amo 3.000.000 a todos.

Recuerden que la verdadera villana de esta historia soy yo xD (???

¡Saludos!

*Corazoncito coreano*


End file.
